Abomination
by megster1992
Summary: What happens when two 'enemies' fall in love? They have a kid that everyone hates! Follow Alex as he goes through his life, as a vampire and child of the moon. Talk about Clashing Enemies. Note: Summary sucks, but the story is pretty good.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue:**

"No!" Joseph screamed. "You can't do this!"

Caius just smirked. "But dear Joseph, she is the enemy."

"No she isn't! She's different!" Joseph pled. Next to him was his wife, holding a newborn baby. Felix and Demetri, part of the Volturi guard, was standing behind her; restraining her. "She's like me! Like the Cullens!" Joseph said, and Caius hissed.

"Never say that name." Caius spit. He pointed at the woman. "Tabatha! How did this happen!"

"How did what happen?" She timidly asked, clutching her baby tighter.

"How are you different than the others?" He spit.

"Well, whenever our kind eats blood for the first time, then that is what is registered with the body." Tabatha said, loosening her grip. "My mother took me out to have animal blood, and now I only crave animal blood."

"Is your mother the same?" Caius asked, smirking again.

"Yes." Tabatha said, and Caius' smile faded.

"How far along does it go?" Caius was determined to figure out if his enemies were able to control themselves.

"To my knowledge, 10 generations." Tabatha answered.

"And how did the first of your kind encounter animal blood?" Caius asked.

"He was abandoned as a baby. When he made the change, he came across a herd of elk. Afterwards, he wanted to make a pack, so he stole a few babies, and they eventually took to animal blood." She looked at her son. "He knew we would be able to hide, because we didn't cause any casualties to die." She looked back at Caius. "Please, spare my life."

"Your life is spared." He said. "But if my guards find you killing a human, you will die. Consider this your warning."

"Caius." Joseph said. "What of my son?"

Caius rubbed his chin. "Yes, well, never before have I seen a mix between two species. Except for…"He trailed off. "His life will be spared. However," Caius held up a finger, smiling. "you will have to let your son fend for himself when the time comes. After he has made the change, and had animal blood, you will leave. You will take yourselves out of his life." Caius' smile turned into a smirk. "If you do not cooperate, you will die. Understood?"

Joseph and Tabatha both nodded, and their baby boy cooed.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Woo! Yeah, so I'm still writing Seth's story, just so fans know. I just got an idea for this after I read a certain book.**

**If you haven't caught, our main character is the little baby. He just can't talk or gather everything yet.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. School

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

_16 years later_

**School**

School. I hated it. So why would I condemn myself to torture? Because I made a promise to someone a long time ago.

**{Flashback} **

"_Alexander." My father said, his topaz eyes twinkling. "The time has come for me and your mother to leave. Promise me you'll stay in school."_

"_For how long, papa? Just until I'm grown up?" I asked. I was no more than 2 years old, but with the body of a 5 year old._

_My father chuckled. "No, you can't go yet. You'll scare the other kids with how fast you grow." He sighed. "Once your growing stops, you go to high school. Stay in high school until you graduate, move to a different state, and repeat the process. Think you can do that for me?"_

"_I promise, papa."_

**{End Flashback}**

A tear rolled down my cheek. Thankfully none of my friends were in this class with me, or else I'd be a laughing stock.

It was dangerous to have friends. I could easily kill any of them. And at night, I truly became a monster.

"Alex." The teacher said. "Can you answer number 6 for me?" I looked down at my paper.

"X minus 4 and X plus 4." I said. We were doing factoring; something my father taught me before he left. I fended for myself now.

"Correct, thank you Mr. Lewis." She smiled. Why was it that humans always seemed to flirt with my species. Well, half of my species, anyway.

When the bell rang, I headed for lunch. I loved lunch, it would calm down my nerves. Plus, they always had meat, which tamed the animal in me.

"How's it going, buddy?" Someone said, and he was next to me in line.

"Bull." I said, and gathered up my lunch. "Seriously, I think all the female teachers want to be with me. Be lucky you aren't like me Nathan." I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you'll have that much of a problem." He said, and we walked to our table. Chelsea, Lily, Brian and Chris were already there.

"How come?" I asked.

"Chelsea will explain." He said, and we took our seats. He sat next to Lily, and I sat in between Brian and Chris.

"So, Nate's been telling us you have gossip, Chelsea. Come on, girl, spill the beans!" Brian said. We were all a group of friends; no dating in our circle. Except for Nate and Lily, but they've been going out since middle school.

"Well," Chelsea started, but plopped a chicken nugget in her mouth before continuing. "I am an office aid, first period, right?" She said. "So I was going through some files of the new students we are going to have in a week."

"And?" I pressed.

"There are eight of them, and they are all gorgeous!" She snorted. "The girls look like models, and the guys are just delicious." She licked her lips to emphasize the point.

"I bet they'll have dates before the end of their first day though." Lily said. "Chelsea took some pictures with her phone of the files, and I have to agree. They are good looking." Nathan bumped her, and she kissed him.

"Let me see." I said. I took her phone and looked at the pictures. One was an Indian guy; the other was a girl with color in her cheeks. Everyone else seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. "You're right, the girls are definitely babes." I whistled, and all of the guys laughed.

"So, they'll be here in a week?" Chris said. "Perfect." He smiled. "Gives me enough time to practice on asking them out."

I leaned toward Brian. "I think he should get practice getting dumped." Me and him laughed, but Chris slapped my shoulder.

"So, Alex," he said. "Are you going to basketball tryouts?" He asked. He was planning on going after school, and he wanted me to join him.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I have to get to work." Actually, this part was true. I had to pay bills for my apartment, so I ended up getting a job. The bell rang then, and everyone groaned.

"Come on, Alex." Lily said. "Time for Biology." She smiled, and we skipped to class.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Lewis." Dr. Wayne nodded. "Miss Newson, are you finally arriving on time?" He laughed.

"Did you finally gain a sense of humor, Dr. Wayne?" Lily asked, and she snorted. Dr. Wayne was fuming, and he kept his mouth shut. Lily and I went to our seats, which happened to be next to each other.

"Lily, did you do the homework?" I asked, and she frowned.

"No, I had to take care of Samantha." She groaned, and fell her head onto the table. Samantha was her newborn baby sister. Her parents recently went out for a night alone, and I guess they enjoyed it.

"Do you want to see mine?" I asked, and tilted the paper to her.

"You're a lifesaver." She said, and she grabbed the paper. "If I fail one more class, my mom is going to send me to an all girl boarding school. She thinks guys get in my way." I laughed.

"Lily, I think they do." I leaned toward her. "How many nights do you see Nate?" I whispered, and she smacked me on my head.

Biology was boring. Why do you need to know about how things work? Humans always got it wrong.

My next class was English, and we are reading the Crucible. Witchcraft. Now that's something the humans thought of. Witches aren't real.

The class I had at the end of the day was my favorite. It always made me laugh, and I felt that I needed a good laugh now and again. The class was an elective only taken by juniors, and the woman who taught it was hysterical.

What is the class you say? _Supernatural World 101_. It was always nice to see how humans perceived us. And I mean us, coming from two different worlds.

They believed vampires could be killed with crosses and garlic. That they had fangs. That they were soulless demons. Not my father, he wouldn't hurt anybody. He was the best veterinarian around.

They also believed that werewolves could die from silver bullets. They can, but it just depended on where it strikes. They thought that werewolves weren't able to control themselves in their wolf forms. Wrong. We can control our actions. They had one partially correct as well. They thought the only way to create more werewolves was to bite them. That is true, but the pack that I…I mean my mother belonged to only passed it down through their genes.

After school I headed to Nanaimo County Hospital and Veterinarian Clinic. Nanaimo was a small city, so they couldn't afford separate Hospitals and Veterinarian Clinics, so they combined them.

At work, gossip of the new family started again.

"Yeah, I hear the dad is coming to work here." I heard someone say. It sounded like Heather, a senior who is the leader of the cheerleading squad.

"So, Chelsea sent you those pics right?" Her friend asked.

"No, I stole them." She snickered. "And if his kids are good-looking, I'm hoping the doctor is just the same."

"We are lucky to be working here." Her friend said, and they both laughed.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked past them. I was the vet's assistant, and he needed me.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Yes, Dr. Harper." I answered.

"Did you hear about the new doctor coming in?" He sat down at his desk.

"Yeah." I said. "His kids are going to go to my school."

"So," He looked around. "Tonight is the full moon." He smiled. Dr. Harper was a werewolf. Child of the moon. He knew that I was the same way, only slightly less so.

"Yeah, I plan to go after the moose." I said, lowering my eyebrows.

"You don't know what you are missing." He smiled wider. "Human flesh is so much tastier."

"I don't care." I said, and got up. "I'm already on the Volturi 'watch list'. I don't want to add a demerit." I left and headed to the woods.

The sun was setting. Normally, werewolves only change during the full moon. Me however, I can change any night. One of the perks of being a hybrid I guess. I sat down, waiting for the moon to show itself.

I know I could hunt right now, what with my vampire speed, strength and venom, but I preferred my wolf form when I hunted. Plus the vampire perks increased the wolf's ability.

After a couple hours, the moon revealed itself. I stood up, and let the moon work it's magic.

My legs were crunching as they were repositioning themselves to take the form of canine hind legs. My nails grew out longer and sharper. Hair spouted everywhere. My mouth and nose protruded into a muzzle, with large teeth. My arms became elongated, as did my legs. My body became slimmer as it stretched. My ear became pointed, and my eyes became red.

If you saw me now, you'd say I was a monster. An abomination. A killer. Well, you'd be right. I didn't look like a wolf; in fact, I stood on my back feet, hunched over. My arms were ready to grab anything, but when I ran, I ran on all fours.

I lifted my head up, and howled at the moon. Farther away, I heard another howl, and I knew it was Dr. Harper.

Hopefully he didn't want to challenge me. It would look bad if the vet died.

I sniffed the air, searching for my kill. My nostrils encountered my favorite scent.

_Grizzly Bear._ I smirked. I ran after it, my finger-claws digging into the soil. I slowed when I neared it. It was scourging for food. _Sorry, Mr. Bear. But every full moon, my hunger gets worse._

The wolf in me preferred the meat, but the vampire preferred the blood. Either way, I killed two birds with one stone.

Just as I was about to attack my meal, a blurred figure rammed it. The bear was out of my sight.

_That was my kill!_ I wanted to scream. Then, my eyes encountered a wolf.

This wolf was unlike any other; it was bigger than the grizzly bear. The wolf growled at me, and I growled back. From a distance, I heard a voice. I was too hungry to listen, but whatever it said, made the wolf go away.

I shook my head and headed to the herd of deer I found before. 3 of them will make up for my loss.


	3. Them

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Them**

A week has passed, and the whole town was awaiting the arrival of the hot students. Apparently pictures got passed around, and all the girls could not stop from giggling.

For the first three periods, I realized none of them were in there. Just the same dull faces with the teachers still hoping I would go out with them.

During lunch, I sat with Nate and the crew.

"Alex," Lily asked. "Did you do the homework last night?" She smiled. "'Cause if not, the shoe is on the other foot."

"Yeah, I did." I said, but Chelsea started jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?" Everyone asked her.

Chelsea pointed forward. "It's them." She squealed. I turned my attention to see 8 beautiful people sitting at the table. Something about them struck me as friendly.

"What's their last name?" I asked.

"Cullen." She giggled. Cullen. That rang a bell.

**{Flashback}**

"_Honey, I want you to stay near a town near Forks." My mother told me._

"_Why mommy?"_

"_Because, people like your father will travel around there. Their last name is Cullen, so if you hear their name, go to them. They are friendly, they will accept you." She smiled at me._

**{End Flashback}**

_That's it! They're vampires! _I thought. Their eyes were topaz, like how my father's were. I smiled. The bronze-haired Cullen looked at me, like he heard my thoughts, then back to his siblings.

"Word has it, they are all together." Chris said.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Brian looked over at the table. "And by the looks of it, I think it's true." He whispered. All of the Cullens had their arm wrapped around one of the opposite sex. The short- dark haired female and the blonde male; the blonde female and the burly, brown haired male; bronzy and brown haired beauty; and the bronze female with the Indian.

I shook my head. _Seems like the vampires already have their mates._ I laughed inside my head. Mr. Bronze turned his head back to me, and I saw a smile appear on his lips.

"Guys," I said, "I'll catch you later. I'm going to talk to the new guys." I got up.

"What a brave soldier you are." Brian saluted me. "Nobody has had the guts to go over there."

"I do." I said, and walked over to their table, and sat down, no permission.

"Excuse me?" The blonde female said. "Does that seat have your name on it?"

"No," I smiled at bronzy. "But I have a feeling we will get to know each other a lot more." I turned my head and leaned in. "Vampires." I whispered.

Everyone held their positions.

"So, can I get an introduction?" I asked. "Then maybe you'll get to hear about me."

They kept silent, but it was the short girl who answered.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper," Se started pointing down the line. "Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee. She goes by Vanessa here."

"Oh, right." I turned my head to Renesmee. "You stirred up quite a commotion. My mother told me all about it." I laughed.

"Now, your turn." Rosalie said, glaring.

"I'm sure you've heard of me." I sighed. "Seems nowhere I go, I get recognized." Edward chuckled.

"I'll let you in on a secret." He said. "I read minds."

"I'll let you know a secret." I leaned in again. "I turn into a wolf."

Jacob howled. "Alright, another shapeshifter."

"Jake, he isn't like you." Edward said. "Explain."

"My name is Alexander Lewis." I said, and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"You're the vampire hybrid?" Bella asked.

"So am I." Renesmee said. "What kind are you talking about exactly?" She asked me.

"Well, my father is a vampire, and my mother is a…" I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Child of the moon." She growled. "The enemies to vampires."

Emmett nudged her shoulder. "Rose, you know Tabatha isn't like that." He whispered.

"Still, he's the abomination." Rosalie glared at me.

"Hey, I only came over because my mother told me that you were friendly." I got up. "I guess she was mistaken." I turned to leave.

"Easy, Alex." Jacob said. "It took her awhile to get used to me too. Everyone else is friendly enough."

"I agree with Jake." Bella said. "Rosalie was the last to come around to me." She glared at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry." Rose said to Bella and Jake. "I'm not saying it to you though."

"Fine." I said.

"Alex, did you know that your father is close friends with Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"And Carlisle is your 'dad' right? No, I didn't." I said.

"Would you like to meet him?" Alice asked. "He'd be so delighted to see the son of his old friend."

"No. I have work." I smiled. "I work at the clinic, so I'll see him there anyway." The bell rang. "I'll catch up with you later." I headed to Biology. The seat next to me was empty, but Lily was already in her seat.

"Oh, my gosh." She said. "How are they?"

"They're cool." I shrugged and sat in my seat. I looked ahead, and didn't notice that the seat to my left became occupied.

"We are going to be close friends." She whispered in my ear. I turned to see Alice sitting there.

"Well, hello there." I said. "I was worried that none of you would be in my classes."

"I already checked. You have Biology with me, English with Emmett and Edward, and your Supernatural class with Vanessa." She squealed.

"So, how did you check?" I asked.

She pointed to her head. "Where Edward reads minds, I see the future." She smiled. "You were a little blurry though, like Vanessa. The reason why I spoke up was because I saw what you were, and I saw you were going to become close to the family."

"I think I'm already close enough." I said, and pointed down. She didn't notice, but she scooted her desk towards me.

"Oops." She giggled. She scooted back, and leaned forward. "Hi." She said.

I turned to see Lily watching Alice with big eyes. She glanced up at me with eyes that said 'You are receiving a note.' "Hi." She said back.

I turned back to Alice. "So, where do you live."

"Near the coastline," She said. "It's a pretty wooded area, so it's a good place to hide." She smiled.

"Maybe I could live there a couple times." I said.

"Maybe." She smiled again.

The teacher called the class to order then. In English, I couldn't get a chance to talk to Emmett or Edward, both were on the opposite side of the class. In Supernatural class, me and Vanessa ended up talking about our diets and sleep schedules.

"I prefer food." I said. "Especially the meat." I licked my lips. "Yum."

Vanessa giggled. "I can eat the food, but I prefer blood." She shrugged. "I love chocolate though. That is my true weakness." She said.

"I completely agree." I said, and we both laughed.

After school, I headed to work again. I was called in to Dr. Harper's office, to find him yelling at a tall blonde.

"I didn't know when I hired you that you were my enemy!" Dr. Harper growled.

"Now, I'm sure we can come to a compromise." The blonde said, his voice velvet. I instantly knew who he was.

"Hey, Dr. Harper, let me handle this." I went next to Dr. Harper. "I do believe I fit as intermediary." I smiled as I looked up to the blonde doctor. His eyes were topaz as well. "Dr. Cullen, I'm Alexander Lewis." I said, still holding that smile.

Dr. Cullen smiled back and took my hand. "Joseph and Tabatha's son. What an honor it is." He said.

"Freak," Dr. Harper muttered. I glared at Dr. Harper.

"You got a problem with me?" I asked.

"No, I have a problem with him." He said, pointing at Carlisle. "He is my only enemy." He growled.

"You know, that would make me half of your enemy. Remember," I said, pointing at my chest, "half vampire, and half werewolf. Technically, you are both my enemies." I smiled. "But I'm much too kind for that."

"Just like your mother." Carlisle said. "Have you had a chance to meet my children?"

"I have actually." I smiled at him. "They were a little shocked when I called them all vampires, but I was able to tell who I was, thanks to two of them."

"Edward and Alice, I bet." He chuckled. "So, will you be coming to our house at all?"

"Please, if you fraternize with the enemy, can you please do it outside of the clinic?" Dr. Harper said.

"You know, you didn't have a problem with me." I said, crossing my arms. "But now you have a problem with him."

"You are my brother. It's different." He growled.

"No, I'm not." I said. "You come from a pack in Alaska, and my mom came from one in England. Her pack is civilized, eating animals. Like my friend Carlisle here." I smiled at him once more.

"Still, you are half of what I am."

"And half of your enemy." I added. "So they cancel out, don't they?"

"Alex, we could finish this discussion another time." Carlisle said. "It would be nice to get to know you. I know your father and your mother, but you are different than them. You seem so confident in yourself."

"I guess you have to be if you have to survive on your own at the age of 5." I said, crossing my arms and giving Carlisle a half-glare.

"Yes, well, I can get to that story later." Carlisle left to the hospital side of the building.

"Abomination." Dr. Harper said behind me.

I turned to him. "Will you quit? He's gone now."

"I wasn't talking about him." He smiled.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay! He met the Cullens! Except for Esme, but that will happen in chapter 4 I swear! Chapter 3 is basically going to be Alex bonding with the family at school/work.**

**Any ideas could be nice.**

**Read and Review please. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	4. Friendships

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Penny814. Thanks for the review!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Friendships**

After work, I decided to go out and have a feast. Once it was nightfall, I let my wolf self come out. I tracked down a bear, and 4 elk. Once I was full, I decided to roam around for awhile, to see if I could smell any vampire scent. I came across some and it lead to a house on a coast. Alice had said they lived on a coast. I came up with the perfect plan. I ran inside, and made everyone scream, and then I ran out.

My hearing wasn't that good, but thanks to the vampire side, I was able to hear what they were saying.

"_Relax, it was just Alex."_ It sounded like Edward.

"_But it's not a full moon."_ I heard someone, Rosalie probably, growl.

"_Thanks to his vampire side, he's able to do it every night." _Edward said.

"_I can't wait to meet him." _A voice I haven't heard before said. _"All of you have met him, but I haven't."_

"_You will soon enough, Esme." _Jacob said. _"He wants to come over this weekend and look at our car collection."_ Ha! I never said anything like that.

"_Alex, I know you are listening." _Edward said. _"Either get up here, or leave."_

_Fine, I'll leave. _I thought. I was not ready to meet everyone at the same time. Especially right after they saw my wolf form. I'll give it some time.

I ran back to my apartment, and fell asleep on the bed.

At lunch, I sat with the Cullens again.

"So," Emmett said. "Favorite snack?"

"Bear." I said. "Grizzly Bear."

Emmett howled. "Yes!...wait, when?"

"Uh…spring time probably." I said, and Emmett belt a laugh. "I almost got one last week, but a blur attacked it." I looked at Emmett. "That wasn't you, was it?

Emmett nodded. "Sorry, but when I see a bear, I get 'em." He winked.

"You know, I saw something in the bushes that night." Jacob said. "I growled at it, and he growled at me."

"So you turn into a giant wolf?" I laughed. "And I thought I had problems." Everyone else laughed.

"I think your friends are mad at you." Edward said, nodding in the direction of my usual table. I turned my gaze just in time to see my friends dropping their heads to their food. That means they were watching us.

"I'll make it up to them." I said, and I took a bite of my chicken sandwich.

"Why would you even bother?" Rosalie said, crumbling her roll to bits. "They're just human."

"I take offense to that!" Renesmee threw her hands in the air.

"But you're special." Rosalie cooed. "They aren't."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's kind of hard to make friends with vampires or werewolves, considering I have part of their enemy in them." I said, looking down.

"There's nothing wrong in making friends." Jasper said; which surprised me, because he hasn't talked to me before. "Rosalie just wants to complain about everything."

"Do not." Rosalie whispered, and crossed her arms.

"I'd be lonely too." Jasper said, and I suddenly felt better. What's wrong with me?

Edward chuckled. "Nothing is wrong with you. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions."

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my chin.

"Would you like to see?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Choose your victim." Jasper's smile became wicked.

I pointed to a jock at the table behind him. If people see a jock cry, the whole cafeteria is going to laugh. Edward chuckled as he heard my thoughts. "Make him sad enough to where he will cry."

"Perfect." Jasper said. The jock lowered his head first. Thanks to my eyesight, I was able to spot a tear escape his eye, and run down the tip of his nose. He wiped his eyes, and more tears poured out.

"Dude! You're crying!" His buddy yelled, and the whole cafeteria heard him Everyone laughed, our table included.

"Now that's awesome!" I said, and we all laughed again.

"That's my Jazzy." Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper.

The bell rang then, and I headed to Biology. Instead of me and Lily skipping to class, it was me and Alice.

We were in our seats when I heard Alice gasp.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow." She pouted.

I waited a minute. "…and what is that supposed to mean?"

She leaned in closer to me. "Do you know what happens to vampire skin in the sunlight?"

I gave myself a fake microphone and adjusted my fake glasses. "Well," I said, trying to imitate Steve Urkel, "Vampires burn up in the sun." Alice laughed, and I joined her.

"I know what happens to my skin, but I'm still able to go to school, as long as I wear jackets with hoods." I said.

"If only it were that easy for full-vampires." Alice said. "Think of your skin, times 10." She laughed.

"Really?" I asked. "You sparkle even more?"

"Enough to keep us at home." She said. "You want to come over tomorrow? You know where the house is."

"What will my alibi be?" I whispered.

"Hiking." She giggled, and I felt a piece of paper at my elbows. I turned and saw Lily looking away. I looked down at the piece of paper, and saw that it was a note. I opened it.

_What the hell? You seem like their best friends now! You've only known them for two days! What are you thinking?! Don't you think they are just using you? _It read.

I swiftly wrote, _Actually, I think you might be using me._ I handed the paper to her. She rolled her eyes when she read it, and she wrote something.

_How so?_

_Well, it seems that whenever one of your enemies comes around, you hang on me like I'm your boyfriend. Do you honestly think I'm better looking than Nate?_

_Honestly, yeah. But you're also my friend. I've known you for ten years! _Lily would bring up that fact. She is a child of the moon too, so she knows I'm not human.

_Yeah, well, you know how close I am to you?_

…_Yeah. And you're point. So what if you are half of me._

_I'm also half of them. _Let's see what she makes of that. When she read the paper her eyes went wide.

_You've got to be kidding me. There my enemy! I'll get them tonight. I swear!_

_Then that makes me your enemy too. Besides it isn't even a full moon._

I saw her shake her head. _Doesn't matter. We are able to change two nights after the full moon as well. So you better tell your buddies to watch their back._

When I finished reading the note, I went to crumple it, but Alice shot her hand for it. I gave it to her and she read it. Alice wrote something on it and handed it to me to pass back to her.

_You watch yourself, mongrel. I'll be able to see when you come._ I looked at Alice after I read her threat, and I handed the paper to Lily. Lily read it, and looked at me; confused.

I shook my head and pointed to Alice. Lily gulped, and I heard Alice hiss under her breath.

That night, I went to work. (Dr. Harper didn't trust Carlisle enough yet, so he had me working everyday.) Dr. Harper was sitting at his desk when I walked in.

"You never told me you could change two days after a full moon too." I crossed my arms.

"Never came up." He mumbled.

"You know," I said, "Lily told me." Dr. Harper looked up.

"Don't you talk to my step-daughter again, you hear?" He said.

"Who was the one who cursed her?" I sighed. "Who killed her father so he could get her mother?"

"How do you know all these things?" He asked.

"Lily told me." I leaned near the desk. "And don't go trying to hurt me." Dr. Harper got up and grabbed my hand. When he let go, I saw a pentagram on my hand.

"Tonight, I will challenge you to a duel." He said. "It will happen tonight."

"And I'll win." I said, confident.

"We'll see." He said, and turned around. "Abomination." He coughed.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Noticed the theme? I've been trying to put Abomination somewhere in every chapter.**

**So, next chapter is going to be the fight between Dr. Harper and Alex, with Lily and the Cullens watching. Esme is going to join watching, so that's how he'll meet her.**

**I'm probably going to hold off writing until I finish Seth's Story. The reason being, I'm adding Alex's parents in there, so I want to get finished real soon. (It probably has 4 or 5 chapters left)**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Fight

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Fight**

Carlisle looked at the pentagram that was in my hand. "What does this mean?"

"It means he has marked me." I said, lifting the pentagram to eye-level. "In werewolf culture, a pentagram means that they either kill you, or fight you to the brink of death; sometimes, you can even die." I placed the pentagram in my pocket.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? I mean, why would he attack you if you are friends with his step-daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Me and Dr. Harper have had a hate-hate relationship. Normally, I'm kind to everybody, but if someone isn't nice to me, then I'll get upset." I said.

"Well, I'm going to watch." Carlisle said, picking up the phone. "And so is my family." Carlisle paused. "Do you know where this fight will be? I want to tell them to meet us there."

"I think either the football field, or a small clearing. If I had to chose, I'd say the small clearing." I nodded. "In fact, I'm almost positive he'll choose the small clearing."

"Are there any other werewolves in this city?" Carlisle asked, lowering his voice.

"More than you think." I said. "Probably around fifteen, and I only personally know four." I heard a knock on Carlisle's door, and I turned to see 4 of his 'children' walking in.

"Carlisle, Alice saw something that had to do with…" Edward stopped when he saw me. "Alex, what a surprise."

"It shouldn't be." I whispered. "I did tell you I work at the clinic." I said in a louder voice. "So, what did Alice see?"

"That you were going to get into a huge fight." Alice said, walking in.

"Yeah, well," I took the pentagram out of my pocket and showed it to the Cullens.

"So, it seems that the good Dr. Harper has challenged you." Edward said, probably after reading mine or Carlisle's mind.

"Dr. Harper, who's he?" Bella asked.

"The veterinarian at this clinic. He's also a child of the moon, and Lily Newson's stepfather." I said.

"Does he know about Lily being a werewolf too?" Alice said.

"Of course, he's the one who cursed her." I said, and Alice gasped.

"What a step-father he is." Rosalie muttered.

"How would you know all this?" Edward asked, and he nodded when he heard the answer in my mind. For the sake of the others, I spoke up.

"We've lived in the same city for ten years." I said.

"So, children of the moon don't age either? That's quite interesting." Edward said.

"They don't age, as in appearance wise, but they do get older in physical conditions." I noted. "They live a full human life, and they become frailer as they reach the golden years. Other than that, they look like young people."

"Dr. Cullen, I need…" Dr. Harper said as he walked in. He stopped when he saw the room was full of 5 vampires. "This is not the kind of company I expected." He muttered.

"Yes, Dr. Harper, what do you need?" Carlisle said. When he mentioned Dr. Harper's name, his 4 children hissed.

"I need you to look over some paperwork I have." Dr. Harper turned to me after he handed the paperwork. "I expect you at the clearing." He said, and he left the room.

"No wonder this hospital stinks," Rosalie grimaced, "it smells like wolf."

"Kids, I think it would be better if you left." Carlisle said. "I don't want to give Dr. Harper a _real_ reason to fire me."

"Don't worry," Alice said, "we need to go home and tell the others anyway." She winked at me and left with the others.

"We'll meet you there." Carlisle said as I headed out the door.

"Yeah," I muttered, "see you there." I went out to the parking lot, and got into my car. It wasn't a great car, just a used 2001 Pontiac Grand Am. It didn't go nearly as fast as I wanted it to, but it got me from place to place. I drove it to my apartment, and grabbed a set of spare clothes. I waved at my landlord; he was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, and left. I was at a tiny clearing, which was the size of a basketball court. I heard footsteps approaching, and I turned to see Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice stepping out of the trees.

"Told ya we'd be here." Alice said, winking.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to." I said, looking away. "Considering I'm the 'Abomination'." I said, making air quotes with my fingers.

"Alex," Edward said, "we don't think like that. Your parents are close friends of ours; they would be pretty upset if we thought like that."

"Even if they never believed we would run into you." Jasper muttered. Alice skipped to my side.

"Does Lily eat humans or animals?" she whispered.

"Animals." I whispered back. "I was there when she made the change, so I led her to animals." I shrugged.

"Word on the street is…" I heard Emmett's deep voice say before he appeared. He had a huge smile on his face, "…that there is going to be a big fight." He paused, and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. "Be right back." He said as he headed to the trees, letting Carlisle and a petite woman with caramel-colored hair pass. I took this woman to be Carlisle's wife, Esme, as I never met her before.

"Alex." She said, coming up to me. "I am Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard great things." She hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, hugging her back. She seemed pleased that I wanted to hug her so quickly, that when she released me, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Alex!" Emmett called. I turned my attention to the trees to see Emmett appearing with a large bear over his shoulder. "I thought you might want a 'good luck' gift." He said, placing the large animal in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. "But I'm not really hungry, and I have more important things to think about."

"You sure? I mean, it could make you stronger." Emmett said, winking.

"I'm positive that Alex is already stronger than Dr. Harper." Edward said. "He does have vampire in him, so he does have the strength."

"Ah well," Emmett lifted the bear, "better not let this go to waste." He chuckled and left to the woods.

"So, where are Jacob and Renesmee?" I asked.

"For one, Jacob goes by Jake, and Renesmee goes by Nessie." Bella said.

"And another…" Edward was cut off.

"Right here!" I heard Nessie call out. She appeared riding a giant russet colored wolf. The wolf had familiar dark brown eyes, so I figured that it was Jake. "Sorry we're late, Jake couldn't decide which form to use." The giant wolf rumbled under Nessie.

"That's a good idea, going for the wolf form." Edward nodded. "Just in case he wants to go after us." The giant wolf nodded in return.

"Well, well, well, it seems we will have an audience." Dr. Harper said as he entered the clearing on the other side. Emmett returned with blood dripping down his mouth.

"Awesome! I didn't miss a second!" He cheered.

"Shut up Emmett!" The others said.

"So, you've got a few minutes. Do you have any last words?" Dr. Harper smirked.

"Yeah, I do. Are you ready to get whipped, because I'm going to win this fight." I smiled.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well, I do have vampire speed, strength, and venom running through my veins, so I figure I'm better than you." I crossed my arms.

"To tell you the truth, that would work, if I was a pup." He smirked again. "However, I have 20 years under my belt, and I have fought many battles. Although, I left the last one, because the stinkin' Volturi were there." He muttered the last line.

"Hah! So you were at the fight 16 years ago." Emmett said. "The one where you followed a vampire named Luke."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Dr. Harper asked.

Jake growled, and Emmett laughed. "Because we fought alongside his enemies. You should know," Emmett smiled, "that Luke, or any of the others that remained, didn't survive."

"There goes a good portion of our species." Dr Harper muttered. And then, he began to shudder, and I did the same. Soon, we were in our wolf forms.

Dr. Harper and I just stared at each other for two minutes. We stood very still. I was trying to think of a solution, as to how I could defeat him. Maybe he would be weaker since it isn't a full moon. Maybe my vampire side isn't enough. As I pondered this, Dr. Harper bared his teeth, telling me to hurry up.

"Why doesn't Dr. Harper attack first?" Emmett said. "I'm looking for a good fight!"

"Because, it's customary to have the challenged attack first, that way they can defend themselves." Edward said. "Alex is thinking of possible ways to defeat Dr. Harper, but so far, he has no luck."

In my mind, I went over every course of action. _Run, jump, dive…nope, he'll catch me. Umm…run, leap, bite on the…no, he'll bite me on the neck. Run, left, right, under…not a chance, he'll get my back. _I heard someone cough, which was most likely Emmett, and that reminded me of something. _The trees! I could use those to my advantage. Okay, let me work them into my plans. _I added trees into my attacks. _Run, feint left, sharp right, into the trees. Circle around him for a good time, and then when he is dizzy, bingo bango, I attack for the throat. It could work, as long as he doesn't attack me before I'm in the trees._

I howled up at the sky, signaling that I was about to make my move. Dr. Harper flexed his claws, and he growled, waiting for me to attack. I ran straight at him, and he ran towards me. I turned my body slightly to the left, and Dr. Harper turned his slightly to the right, so that we would have a diagonal collision. Dr. Harper took a snap at me, but I already bolted to the right, heading to the trees. _Alright! It's working. _I thought, but I shouldn't have spoken too soon. My rear-end was drug to the ground, the rest of my body falling to the ground. I turned to see Dr. Harper with one of his claws on my tail, and another on my leg. He had his lip up in a demonic wolfy grin.

He grabbed on tighter, his claws digging in deeper, and swung me to my original place in the clearing, right next to the Cullens. I got up and growled back at Dr. Harper, and he coughed a laugh. This time I charged him with full force, and he ran at the same speed. I jumped in mid-air, and so did he. My claws landed on his shoulders; or what was left of them, anyway, and my teeth were biting down on his muzzle, making sure he won't bite me in return. I could fell the pressure of the claws in my back, but I was able to turn him so he faced the ground. The impact was hard, and I made sure I dug him into the soil. He growled and shook his head, causing me to let go. He moved his arms to my chest, and thrusted me off of him, a couple yards away.

He got up in one single movement, and charged at me while I was still on the ground.

"Now that's dirty." Emmett whispered. Jake growled but didn't make a pursuit.

When I got up, Dr. Harper was only a few inches from my face. He grabbed my muzzle with his claw, and bit on my shoulder. I screamed in pain; my mouth breaking free from his grip. I took a bite in his neck, and sunk my teeth in as deep as it could go. We were standing there, biting each other, for a minute, when he threw me against a tree. I couldn't get up in time, I only saw Dr. Harper jumping towards me.

I was about to embrace the impact of which he would cause, when he was knocked out of the air by a grey figure. I got up to see it was another werewolf. While Dr. Harper was lying on the ground, the werewolf came up to me, and licked my muzzle. I coughed a laugh. I recognized who this was.

"Why did that wolf lick Alex?" Rosalie said. "And why did he laugh?"

"Because," Edward said chuckling, "that wolf is Lily."

I watched Dr. Harper get up, and I nodded towards him. Lily turned around and growled at her step-father, but I placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and I shook my head.

Hoping she could understand my thoughts, I said, _No, if you help, then he'll have to kill me. _She nodded, and ran off towards the Cullens. She stopped though, and ran off into the woods.

Dr. Harper was close to me, and I was wondering why the venom hasn't affected him yet. Surely I bit down hard enough to let the venom go in. I shook my head, and emptied the venom deposits into my mouth. Saliva was dripping off of my teeth, but I knew better than that. It was the venom.

I charged for Dr. Harper, and he charged me. He jumped, but I grabbed his legs, biting him on the ankle. My teeth were coated with enough venom that it could create fifty newborn vampires in one turn, but I pressed down harder, just to make sure. He screamed in pain. I let go, and pushed my self off.

Dr. Harper looked at me, but then his head dropped onto the ground. I fell to my knees, totally exhausted. I'm sure that this was tough enough. I was conscious enough to see Lily coming back with the dead bear Emmett had, and dropped it next to me. She tore off an arm, and handed it to me. I grabbed it; weakly, but able, and I started chewing. I was regaining strength, the werewolf craved the meat, and that was exactly what I could give him.

The sun showed up then, and me, Lily, and Dr. Harper all turned back into our human forms. I crawled myself to the spot where I had my spare clothes, and I yanked them on. Lily must've had her clothes in her teeth, because she was dressed before me. Dr. Harper crawled himself into the trees, and didn't come back.

I returned to see Lily talking with the Cullens, and I saw a half naked Jake in place of the wolf.

"So," I said, walking up to them. "Learn anything about werewolf fighting techniques?" I smiled. It was still a weak smile, but I had more strength than earlier.

"Yeah, that was very impressive." Carlisle said.

"It was incredible to see wolves fighting with hands." Jake said. "If only…"

"I gotta admit dude," Emmett said, "that was better than wrestling." He laughed.

"I had the same thought as you Alex." Edward said, and I turned to look at him. "I was also wondering why he wasn't writhing in pain from the venom. I know you bit him deep enough, but it didn't seem to phase him."

"That's because it doesn't." Lily said. "Children of the moon have chemicals in their blood that cancels out the effects of vampire venom."

"Interesting." Carlisle said.

"Lily, why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There's some stuff you need to know about, Alex. Stuff that my _step-father_ doesn't want me to tell you." Lily said, sneering the word step-father.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff about the Children of the Moon. About our culture." Lily said, smiling at me.

**A/N: Woo! Go Alex! Although, Alex did get pretty hurt. Anyway, what do you think Lily has to tell Alex. And hufflepuffbrunette247, don't give it away. I have only told you and my friend.**

**Read and Review.**

**2 notes:**

**I saw **_**Underworld: Rise of the Lycans **_**today. I loved the action in it.**

**If anybody was wondering, I pictured the Children of the Moon to look like the werewolves from Harry Potter. You know, the one Remus turns into? Yeah, that's exactly how I pictured him, except for the tail. I thought they needed a tail.**


	6. Legends

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Legends**

"_Our_ culture?" I asked. "What about _our _culture?" Normally, Lily wouldn't include me with her culture, but now she says 'our'. Something is going on, something huge.

"There are some things you don't know about." Lily said, and then she shielded her eyes. "Jeez, tons of sparkles." She muttered. I turned toward the Cullens. Jake was the only one not sparkling. Nessie did sparkle, but just as much as I did. The others, on the other hand, had tons of diamonds dancing off of their smooth skin.

"Told ya it was even worse." Alice said, smiling.

"I should never doubt Alice the Wise." I said, laughing. Everyone else joined in.

"We're going to go home." Carlisle said. "When you are finished, you are free to join us at our house." Carlisle waved, and they were gone.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

"Well," Lily said, sitting next to me, "I was going to tell you about werewolf mating." She sighed.

"…And why are you telling me this?" I asked. "What about werewolf mating?"

"Well, we can only create offspring with our own kind." She sighed again. She grabbed a lump of grass and played with a piece. "Yeah, we can still have kids with humans, but they won't be able to inherit this gift."

"Why would you want them too?" I chuckled. "Aren't you the one who threatens your step-father because of your _curse_?" I thought it was odd that she called it a gift.

"I used to think that." She said, throwing the lump of grass behind her. She lied down on the grass.

"And now you don't?" I asked, still sitting up.

"Yeah." Lily didn't bother to get up; she kicked her feet in the air, playing mindlessly.

"How is that possible?" I figured Lily to be one of the girls who held grudges for forever, and now, she lightens up on her step-father? This is different.

"I'll explain it…later." She said, and she rolled onto her stomach.

"Okay, well then, uh," I tried to think of a different topic. "How are you and Nate doing?" I asked, lying down beside her.

"I broke up with him yesterday." She whispered, and she picked up a dandelion.

"What…why?" Her and Nate were like the perfect couple, I expected them to get married.

"It has to do with what I'm going to tell you." She rolled on her side, and I did the same. "Promise not to get mad?" She brought up her pinky.

I twined my pinky with hers. "Promise." I smiled.

Lily sighed. "I don't know how to begin." She whispered.

"Tell me how you came across these 'legends' and stuff." I said, looking at her.

"Well, Peter," Lily said. _Great, she's calling him Peter now. _"Peter had some papers on his desk about 'Ones promised' and 'kindred spirit'. I thought it was all bogus, until I asked Peter about it."

"And what did he say?" I asked. _One's promised? Kindred spirit? Sounds like true love or something._

"He went into a huge explanation about werewolves. He said that werewolves could mate with one another, and create strong babies, but that the werewolves that were kindred spirits made even stronger wolves, and that their kids even became Alpha's." She said.

"And how does that fit in with me?" I asked. _Sounds like she's saying I'm her kindred spirit or something like that._

"Don't you see Alex? You are my kindred spirit. My one's promised. My True Love." She smiled at me. _I was right. She thinks I'm her true love._

"What if I don't think that way?" I asked. Lily was scooting over now, so close our elbows were touching.

"I asked Peter about it, and he said that only one needs to feel the pull towards the other." She kissed me on the lips, and I was stunned. _But I don't feel anything. Don't I get a say in this!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, sitting up. "It's okay if one werewolf doesn't fell the same about the other?" _Odd, sounds like arranged marriages._

"Peter told me it was extremely rare for two werewolves to be each other's kindred spirit. But eventually the other will grow to love his one's promised." Lily said, sitting up with me. She kissed me on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around me.

I shook her arms off and stood up. "Look, I need time to think, okay." I said, turning my head.

"Baby, why?" Lily asked, and I shivered.

_Because I don't feel the same way. _"Because I need to think." I said, taking a step.

"Oh, ok. Hurry back to me, sweetie." Lily smiled.

I groaned. _Already giving me pet names? Now that's not right. _I ran out and began to think.

I found a log near the coast that I liked to sit at, and I sat there. Other kids from school were skipping class, probably enjoying the nice weather.

"Yo, Alex!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Nate, Brian and Chris with a picnic basket. Brian was apparently the one who called my name, because he was waving me over.

I sighed. _This is going to be awkward. _I thought when I walked up to Nate and the guys. "Hey, skipping school?" I asked, smiling.

"Nah, they let us out. Thought we could use the Vitamin D." Chris said. "Guys, I'll be back, I forgot the cooler."

"No problem." Brian said, getting out a club from the basket. "We can wait." He took a huge bite out of it.

"Pig!" I said, and Nate laughed with me.

"So," Nate said, but he was cut off.

"Alex!" I recognized this voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned to see Lily waving.

"Oh, brother." Nate muttered.

I turned back. "Today is a guy's day. No women allowed." I said, and Nate smiled.

"So, you heard about me and Lily?" He asked, taking out a ham sandwich. He handed me one, and I took it.

"Yeah, she told me." I said. _She also said I'm her true love, and she kissed me. _"I'm so sorry dude. I had no idea."

"Wish I knew why." He took a bite. "Then I would be able to apologize." He said, food still in his mouth.

"What did she say to you?" I asked, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"She said that I wasn't her true love, or something like that." He shook his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." I whispered. Suddenly our picnic was splashed with sand, and a Frisbee.

"Sorry," a tall, Native American said. "We were just playing. We didn't mean to get sand in your food." He said smiling.

"Seth! Hurry up and throw the darn Frisbee!" I heard someone shout.

"Hold on, Embry!" The man named Seth said. "Hey, name's Seth, Seth Clearwater." He said, reaching out his hand for me to shake.

"Alex, Alex Lewis." I said, grabbing his hand. It surprised me that his hand felt hotter than mine, but only slightly. He smiled at me.

"You know the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"Alex knows them, but we don't." Chris said, returning with a cooler. "Names Chris, Chris Billings."

"Brian Martin." Brian said, shoving the sub down his mouth.

"Nathan Simpson, but people call me Nate." Nathan said, and he grabbed a can from the cooler.

"Yeah, I know the Cullens? Why did you ask?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to school up here, and they offered to let me sleep in their home." Seth shrugged. "I'm like a exchange student. I come from La Push." _La Push? Jake said he was from La Push._

"Seth! Hurry up!" One of his friends shouted.

"Yeah, we ain't getting any younger over here!" Another one said.

"Come on, Seth! We want to play too!" I heard a female voice say.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Seth said. "I guess I'll see you around." He waved and ran off with his friends.

"Man! He seemed nice!" Nate said. "And look at those women with them!"

"Total babes, dude, total babes." Brian said. "'Bout time we get some around here."

"I hear you there." Chris said. I turned my attention to see Seth and his friends. His two friends grabbed the two girls, and made out with them. Brian, Nate, and Chris groaned.

"Darn it! There taken!" Brian said.

"That's all right." Chris said. "Look what I brought." He opened the cooler, and lifted four bottles of beer out. He smiled. "Anybody want some?"

"Give me that!" Brian said, snatching one.

"Guys, I have to go." I said, getting up.

"Why?" Nate asked. "Can't you hang with us today?"

"No, my scars are acting up." I said. I turned around and showed them the scars. Of course, they were from earlier.

"Geez, what happened?" Chris asked.

"I fell off my mountain bike." I shrugged. "Then I rolled over a branch."

"That's why you don't go riding shirtless." Brian said.

"I'll see you at school." I left, waving.

I made it to the Cullens house in no time. They were expecting me, but not so late.

"Geez, we thought Lily killed you." Alice joked.

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I told you. You are blurry to me, and I can't even make out Lily so I wasn't positive." She smiled. "But I did see a lot of sunshine!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I stopped at the beach afterwards." I chuckled. "Apparently the school let out, so the beach was crowded."

"Did you hang with your old friends?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. They wanted me to stay longer, but I told them my scars were acting up." I pointed to my back.

"Hey, Alex is here!" Jake said. "Long time no see, buddy!" He slapped me on the back.

"Ow! Watch the scars man!" I said, pushing him off.

"So, what did Lily want to talk to you about?" Jake asked, and then he made a kissy face. Alice slapped him.

"I'm sure it's none of our business. Alex will tell us when he tells us." _Edward, don't say a word, I know you just read my mind. _

"Hey, Alex." Edward said, walking into view.

"Jake!" I heard a familiar voice say. "You wouldn't believe it! I met this guy, and his temperature was close to ours…" I turned and saw that it was Seth. "Oh!" Seth smiled. "You already met him."

"Nice to meet you again, Seth." I said, smiling back. "Who's your friends?"

"Oh, Embry and his girlfriend, Kendall and Quil and his girlfriend Claire." He said, pointing them out.

"So, you know about us?" Embry asked, as he sat on the couch.

"Of course he does." Carlisle said. "He is Joseph and Tabatha's son." Embry, Quil, and Seth all looked at me.

"The same Joseph and Tabatha from that battle?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, the very ones." Carlisle smiled.

"Can you turn into a wolf, too?" Embry asked, smiling. I looked over at Claire and Kendall, I was sure they were human.

"It's okay. Claire is Quil's imprint, and Kendall is another shapeshifter and Embry's imprint." Seth laughed. "Of course, my sister was okay with another female, but not so happy about her imprinting."

"Imprint?" I asked. _Weird._

"It's a long story." Quil muttered.

"I've got time." I said.

"Well…" Seth said, and a vampire with auburn hair walked in.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is called imprints. Seth, Embry, Quil, and even Jacob will talk about imprinting. The auburn haired vampire is Megan, from Seth's Story. I couldn't just leave her.**

**Anyway, special thanks to Kendall (hufflepuffbrunette247) for allowing me to use her name and the names for the werewolves mating thing. Just so you know, it is basically exactly like imprinting, except it takes longer for the other one to fall in love.**

**Read and Review! Oh, and try to guess what's going to happen in future chapters. Not you Kendall, I told you, that's not fair.**


	7. Imprint

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Imprint**

The auburn-haired vampire walked towards Seth, and sat on his lap. Her eyes were also golden, but that didn't explain the fact of why she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alex, this is Megan, my imprint." Seth said, smiling.

"Okay, what the hell is imprinting?" I asked. I went to the couch, and sat next to Seth and Embry.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Seth said. "See, when shapeshifters; like me, Quil, Embry, Jake, and even Kendall, see the person they are meant for, then we have an instant connection."

"Depending on when you imprinted, depends on that connection." Quil said. "See, I imprinted on Claire when she was two years old. First, I was the big brother, then her best friend, and then I became her boyfriend. It all depended on what she needed."

"It was easier for me though." Jake said, sitting down. "Even though I imprinted on Nessie the day she was born, it still became easier. Yeah, I went through the same cycle as Quil, but it didn't nearly take as long." Jake snorted.

_Right, because half-breeds age faster. _"So, you basically find your true love, just by one look?" _Odd. Their imprinting sounds a lot like werewolves finding their kindred spirit._

"Technically, yeah." Embry said. "But you have to make the change before you imprint."

"Yeah, like with Jared." Quil laughed. "He sat next to Kim, his imprint, for a whole year, and didn't feel anything. Then, after he made the change, bada bing, bada boom, he imprinted."

"What's the advantage to finding your imprint?" I asked, and then Nessie came in with tons of food. It looked like she was about to have an avalanche so Megan got up and helped her.

"Okay, guys and gals, dig in." Nessie said, grabbing a bowl of ice cream with chocolate syrup on top. I saw a burger and a hot dog, and I reached for them. The same time I reached for the hot dog, Embry was reaching for it.

"The advantage…" Seth said, food in his mouth. "Is to create stronger genes. Of course I'm cancelled out, because I imprinted on a vampire." Seth smiled up at Megan.

"I might even be a dead in." Jake said. "We still don't know if Nessie can conceive or not." He turned his head and muttered something that sounded like _"Not that we haven't tried."_

"Sam, the other pack leader, has three children with his imprint. Levi, who is now a shapeshifter and can take any of us, Michelle, and Ashley." Quil said. "Jared has one kid with Kim, and their expecting another one."

"Not to mention my sister." Jacob said. "She was imprinted on by Paul, and they have two boys. They are little rascals." He shook his head.

"Huh." Was all I could say. _Basically their imprinting has the same advantages as the kindred spirit. _"Sounds familiar to what Lily was telling me."

"Oh, yeah, so…what did Lily tell you?" Nessie asked, sliding herself onto Jake's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the neck.

"I kind of wanted to tell everyone at the same time…" I said, and in one second, all the Cullens gathered in the living room.

"Okay, you can talk now." Nessie said, smiling.

"Apparently werewolves have something similar to imprinting. Lily told me it was when they found their kindred spirits. She said that it was extremely rare for two werewolves to be each other's kindred spirit." I sighed.

"So, you're Lily's kindred spirit?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, and I don't feel anything for her. Even when she kissed me…nothing." I shook my head.

"What did Lily say about that?" Esme asked.

"That I would fall in love with her after a while." I sighed again. "I'm not even attracted to her, so I don't see myself with her."

"With imprinting, the other one pretty much loves the other then and there." Seth said. "Whether as a brother, best friend, or lover."

"Of course, it can be difficult when your imprint has a lover, right Seth?" Embry said, smiling widely.

"I took care of Luke, no problem about that." Seth said, and he hugged Megan. "Now nothing stands between me and my woman."

_Luke. I heard that name last night. _"Did my parents help in that fight?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and right afterwards, Tabatha told us she was pregnant, and then they left." Seth said.

"And we haven't seen them since." Carlisle said, and the phone began to ring. "I'll get it." He went over to the phone while we continued with our conversation.

"Do you think you might find your kindred spirit?" Bella asked.

"I hope so, but I doubt it. Lily told me that we could only be kindred spirits to werewolves." I said.

"I wonder about shapeshifters." Seth whispered, so low only a few of us heard.

"Bella..." Carlisle said, his voice grieve.

"Yeah?" Bella asked, curiosity kicking up because of Carlisle's tone.

"Sue just called. Charlie had a heart-attack, and now he's dead." Carlisle said, and Bella was devastated. "Sue said that she's holding a small ceremony; only shapeshifters and imprints and elders allowed. She says that you, Edward, and Nessie can all come."

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short. But I couldn't think of anymore about imprinting. Next chapter is the funeral. Hopefully I set you up with what's to come, I won't point it out, but I did hint at it.**

**By the way, we had a huge snow/ice storm which caused a power outage. Therefore, I had no power to write my chapters. School is back on for tomorrow, so I'm going to have to go around that schedule.**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**The Funeral**

"Carlisle, when is the funeral?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Bella in comfort.

"Three days." Carlisle said. He handed a sheet of paper to Edward, and Edward read it.

"Okay." He said. "Bella, you want to go?" Edward whispered, stroking her arms.

"Yes." Bella said, dry-sobbing.

Alice gasped and jumped. "Alex, I think you should go." Alice said, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can meet all the other shapeshifters." Edward said, narrowing his eyes. I knew something was going on, and I wanted to know, but Edward slightly shook his head at me. I raised my eyebrow. _Later? _ I thought, and he shrugged.

"Looks like we're heading back to La Push." Embry mumbled. Kendall grabbed the empty plates and took them to the other room.

"Do you want to leave now?" Seth asked and Edward shook his head.

"Tonight, we will." Edward said, still comforting Bella. "Right now, I want to let it set in." He rubbed her shoulders again, and she turned and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Jake, I want to speak with you." Nessie said, and they left the room. Seth and Megan, Quil and Claire, and Embry and Kendall all said goodbyes, and said we'll see them there. I smiled at them, and Seth gave me a thumbs up.

"Alex, I really think you should go." Alice said again, whispering.

"Why do I need to go?" I got up. "Can't I just stay here?"

Alice shook her head. "No, you can't." Alice said, with a tone of a parent. "Don't even argue, Edward or Jacob will take care of that." She smiled.

"Whatever." I said, and I stretched. "I'll see you later then." I headed for the door, but stopped in my tracks. "Edward, you know I turn into a wolf at night, right?"

"You'll run by the car." Edward said, and he took Bella up the stairs. I nodded and left. I went to my apartment and found Lily waiting with a single rose.

I groaned internally. _What does she want now? _"Hey." I said, walking past her.

"Baby, where are you going?" Lily asked, looking disappointed.

"I'll be out of town for a few days." I said, walking in the building, Lily right behind me.

"Can I come?" She asked. "You can introduce me as your girlfriend."

I cringed at the word _girlfriend. _"No, you wouldn't like it there." I said, unlocking the door to my apartment. Lily waited near the door.

"Alex, you know you are attracted to me, just admit it." She smiled. I slammed the door in her face.

"Yeah, right." I muttered under my breath. I grabbed a few sets of clothes, and I stuffed them into a duffel bag I had under the bed. I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want Lily?" I hissed before I opened the door. I saw it was Nate, his hand still up in the knock position. It seemed my words shocked him. "Nate, you want to come in?" I asked, opening the door wider. Nate nodded and headed to my couch.

"I'll be out of town for a few days." I said, bringing my duffel bag into the living room. "So you won't see me at school."

"Running off to marry Lily?" He said, too low for any human to hear, so I didn't respond.

He just sat there as I finished packing. I looked up at my clock. 7 o'clock. I had about another hour before the change, so I had time.

"So, Nate, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Were you expecting Lily?" He asked, his voice full of hurt.

"No, she's just been stalking me." I laughed, but Nate didn't.

"Why is she stalking you?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Hey, you want a sandwich or something? I have to be gone in a few minutes, so I can get you a small snack." Actually, I didn't have to leave for a while now, but I wanted to see Lily…

Stop. Why would I want to see Lily? Am I starting to gain feelings for her? This is wrong, too wrong.

"No." Nate said, getting up. "I guess I'll see you when you get back." He turned and smiled at me. "You've been a good friend." He said. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Same here." I said, smiling back. _Except for the fact that I'm starting to have feelings for your ex, yeah, I'm a good friend. _

He left waving, and I headed to the phone. I dialed in Lily's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" She asked, her voice full of amusement.

"Can you come over?" I asked, smiling. I heard a knock on my door then, and I opened it to see Lily standing there, her phone open.

"I'm already here." She said, flipping her phone closed. I turned my phone off, and she grabbed my shirt, and started to kiss me on my neck. She pushed me to the couch, and started to kiss my lips. This time, I felt something there, and as she slid her hand up my shirt, I didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of _Teenagers_ go off. I pushed Lily away and I looked at my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize, so I ignored it and started to kiss Lily again. The phone rang again, and I pushed away, getting ready to ignore it.

"Just tell them they have the wrong number." Lily said. "Or else they'll just keep calling again and again."

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Alex! Do you remember our plans?" Edward's voice said in a stern tone.

"Sorry, I got tied up." I said, and Lily started to kiss my neck again.

"Well, we're picking up you're clothes, so be ready in about 10 minutes." Edward said, and he turned off the phone before I had a chance to argue.

"Sorry, Lily, maybe another time." I said as I pushed her head away from my neck. "And we can't see each other during school either."

"I know." She said and she kissed me. "Don't forget about me." She said, smiling as she left. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the door. When I opened it, I saw Nessie standing there.

"Not interested, huh?" She said, smirking.

"Shut up." I said, walking past her. I threw the duffel bag over my shoulders, and headed to their car. It was a silver Volvo, and I saw Edward and Bella in the front, and Jake leaning against the side. He took my duffel bag from me and shoved it in the car. He then took off his shirt, and handed it to Nessie.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, taking off my shirt as well.

"I'm running with you." He grinned. Bella was staying quiet, and Nessie slid in.

"Come back to the car when you're done." Edward said, and I nodded.

_I really want to know the real reason why Alice wants me to go. _I thought, heading into the woods, Jake following me. _I know there is one, I just can't figure it out. _

We waited awhile; my dirty blonde hair blew in the wind a few times, but after a couple minutes, I transformed. Jake waited until I finished, and then he transformed in a blink of an eye.

My stomach rumbled as we turned, and I smiled sheepishly at him. He nodded and ran off to Edward, probably telling him I needed to eat first. I sniffed the breeze and smelt a beaver. _Well, I did have a lot to eat before. _I thought, and pursued the beaver. After the beaver, which I didn't eat the tail, I went back to the car, and saw Jake sitting on his hind legs, waiting.

I started to run before the car moved, but I realized I had no idea where I was going, so I slowed down a bit, letting them catch up. Jake ran next to me, and nodded toward the trees. I saw a herd of deer running the same direction as us, and we both veered right. We shared the buck, and ran full speed back to the car, which didn't stop once.

By sunrise we made it to Forks. Nessie fell asleep in the back, and I started going slower once I got tired. Edward pulled over, so that me and Jake could get in the car.

"We still have an hour or so to go." Edward said. "You can probably get some sleep."

I nodded and fell asleep.

At the funeral I was introduced all around, mainly by Seth.

"You remember how we had the Children of the Moon come up?" He asked Sam, Paul and Jared, who were starting to grey. I asked Jake about that, and he told me it was because they gave up their wolf self, so they could live as long as their imprint.

"Yeah, of course we do." Paul snorted.

"Tabatha, their alpha, had a son." Seth smiled, and looked at me. "This is her son, Alex Lewis."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking their hands. While I answered questions that I received from Sam, Paul and Jared, I noticed a striking young woman.

I poked Seth. "Who's she?" I asked. Her skin was a nice russet color, her hair a glossy black. She had a very nice body, with great legs to match. I looked at her hand, and saw no ring, which made me happy.

"That's Leah, my sister." Seth said. "My older sister." He snorted.

"Really?" I said, intrigued. She looked no more than twenty, and I knew Seth was actually born 42 years ago.

"Yeah, she's a wolf too. She hasn't aged since it happened so she still looks like her twenty year old self." He chuckled.

I just stared at Leah. Her lips looked kissable, and her curves were quite appealing. When her eyes met mine, I dropped my glance, but in the brief second our eyes were locked, I thought I saw some sign of victory in them. I took another glance, and her dark brown eyes were still staring at me, and a small smile was on her lips. She made her way to me, and shook my hand.

"So, uh, what's your name?" She asked. She was in a floor length black strapless dress, and her cleavage was drawing me in.

"Alexander Lewis." I said, smiling at her. "So, uh, what do you do?" I started small talk.

"Well, I've been moving around lately." She said. "Europe, Asia, Australia, you name it, I've been there." She chuckled. "I recently just moved to Victoria, and Charlie was my step-dad so…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why did you travel?" I asked.

"Oh, this and that." She smiled. "By the way, I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Yeah, Seth told me that." I chuckled. "I live in Nanaimo, and I was with the Cullens when they got the call."

"Yeah…" Leah said.

"I'm so sorry about your loss." I said, really meaning it. "I can sympathize; I lost my parents at a young age."

"How old were you?" She asked, smiling, though sadness held in her eyes.

"Well, two, birthwise…but I had the body of a five year old and a mind of an adult." I laughed. Edward told me that everyone here knew about Vampires and Werewolves, so he said I could make conversation without giving anything away.

Leah eyed me skeptically. "What are you?"

"I'm half-vampire, half- child of the moon." I smiled.

"Huh." She said, taking a drink from her cup. "So, you turn into a wolf to?" I nodded. "I remember that Seth got in some trouble about 16 years ago, and we fought against and alongside children of the moon. I specifically remember the vampire Joseph and his wife, Tabatha, alpha of the pack."

"That would be my parents." I smiled. _Jesus! How come everybody knows my parents, but me! This is ridiculous._

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Alex." Leah smiled. "Maybe we could catch up another time."

"Yeah, that would be great." I snapped my fingers. "Maybe when you come to visit your brother, I'll be there too." I said, smiling back.

"Okay." She said, smiling. "Can I have your number, so that we can talk anyway? I'll trade you with mine." She smiled, and we exchanged numbers.

On the car ride home, I kept thinking about Leah and the numerous times she smiled. Jake and Nessie were having a deep conversation, their heads craned in together. Bella kept quiet the whole trip, but Edward tried to make conversation with her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my ringtone go off. I saw it was Lily and I answered.

"Baby, where've you been?" She asked, desperate. "I really missed you."

"Yeah, I really missed you too." I said, but as those words left my mouth, I thought I realized something.

Lily was in my thoughts about as much as Leah, and I missed them both. What's weird was, I thought I was in love with both.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok, so now you know where the romance section comes to play.**

**I'll give you background on Leah. She went around the world, searching for her imprint(trying to get away from Sam) anywhere she could. She had victory in her eyes, because, you guessed it. Leah imprinted on Alex. In her mind, she's thinking. "Hells freaking yeah!" and she's praising the lord and stuff.**

**Anyway, next chapter will get a bit steamy with Lily, and he gets a phone call from Leah.**

**Read and Review please.**


	9. Many Surprises

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns the story of Twilight. She owns most characters, but I own the main character in this story.**

**Warning: There may be some Lemon in this chapter. I'll keep it nice, and I won't go too into detail, but I'm giving you a warning, because I will get into detail.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Many Surprises**

After I got done talking to Lily, we were almost at the house. School would be tomorrow, and I really wanted to get to sleep.

"Not good." Edward murmured, and he turned to me. "Don't be surprised if I call you A.J., okay?" He said, and he stopped the car.

We got out and I headed for the stairs, but Edward grabbed my shoulder, and turned his head. I saw Alice coming out of the trees.

"Sorry, I didn't think they were going to stay long." Alice said, and we walked into the house. Carlisle was talking to a male and female vampire. The male had dirty blonde hair like mine, and the woman had raven black hair.

"Joseph, Tabatha, you remember Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob?" Carlisle said, smiling at me. I gulped. I recognized my dad in an instant, but my mom was now a vampire, so it took me awhile.

"We remember." Mom said, smiling tentatively at us. "Who's your friend?" She pointed at me.

"A.J.," Edward said. "He's a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling. _This is why I had to leave. _From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod.

"A.J., we were just making lunch." Esme said. "Would you like some?" Her eyes flickered to my parents, and then back at me.

"I'll take some." Seth said, coming in behind us. Him and Megan ran their way up here.

"Hi, Seth!" Mom said, smiling again.

"Tabatha?" Seth said, stunned. "When…how?" He scratched his head.

"About 12 years ago." Mom chuckled. "I can still turn into a wolf, too, so that's cool." She smiled. "I'm still the pack leader."

"Oh, okay." Seth said, and he headed to the kitchen.

"You know, Tabatha, A.J. is also a child of the moon." Carlisle said, smiling at me again.

"A.J., I think you better go." Edward said, and I nodded and left.

I wound up in my apartment, and I felt really lonely, so I called Lily.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" She said, and it sounded like she was smiling.

"Nothing, just lonely."

"Me too…." Lily hesitated. "Want to come over?"

"Sure." I said, before my mind could register that her parents were there.

"See you there." She hung up.

I drove my Grand Am to her house, and I parked it in the street. I saw that both cars in her driveway was gone, which meant that her mom and step-dad weren't there. I ran up and knocked on her door. She answered with a wicked grin on her face, and she was dressed in lingerie. She grabbed my shirt, and yanked me to the couch.

"I've wanted to do this with you for a while now." Lily said, and she started nibbling on my earlobes. I shivered, and she moved her mouth to mine. As our tongues tangled, my right hand found a place in her hair, and my left hand found its place around her waist.

She had one hand on my neck, and the other in my hair. I leaned forward, and had her laying on the couch in front of me. She moved one of her hands towards the edge of my pants, and moved one of mine under her shirt.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered, and she began stroking me, so I did the same to her.

After rubbing each other, Lily led me to her bedroom, where I took of my shirt. She began to bite on my nipples, and I moved her face to mine. I started sucking on her neck, not worried about the venom hurting her. She moaned in pleasure, and we laid on the bed. She took my pants off all the way, and I used my teeth to slide her panties off…

After the session of 'love', I sat up, and looked at the clock. It was now 7 p.m. I threw the covers, so that I could get out, and put my pants back on.

"Baby, where you going?" Lily asked, her voice sounding disappointed.

"I have to go." I said, and turned to her. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" She asked, and then looked at the clock. "Oh."

"I'll see you at school." I said, smiling.

"No you won't." Lily said, frowning. "Remember, Nate?"

"Yeah, well, we still have a class together, so I'll see you then." I got up and left.

The next day, I was sitting in lunch talking to my friends. Nate was less animated than before, but Chris and Brian tried to cheer him up.

"Know what you need, Nate?" Brian said, grinning.

"Lily." He whispered, and rested his chin on his hands.

"No!" Brian and Chris said together.

"A booty call." Chris grinned.

Just then, my cell phone buzzed as I got a text message. I took out my phone, and read the message.

_Hey, Alex, how's it goin? Txt me bak. _It read, and it said it came from Leah.

"Who's it from?" Chris said, he read the text.

"Some girl I met when I was out of town." I smiled.

"See Nate, Alex is going out and finding girls." Brian said, hitting him in the back.

"But I don't want any girl, I want Lily." Nate said, and he closed his eyes.

"Well, she's made it clear she doesn't want you." Chris snorted. "So go out and get to know someone."

I turned my gaze back to my cell phone, and I replied back to Leah's text.

_Nm. Sittin wit friends. How hav u been? _I swiftly wrote, and pressed send. I looked over at the Cullen table, and Alice was grinning at me, so I waved. Seth had food in his mouth when he grinned, and I chuckled.

The bell rang then, so I got up and headed to my class. Lily was in her seat, holding a note that she was going to give me. I walked my way up the aisle, and my fingers almost touched the paper when Alice moved me to my desk.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble for chit-chatting like the others." Alice said, smiling.

Dr. Wayne came into the class then, and smacked the heads of two football players who were flirting with skanky looking blondes, and he sternly motioned for them to get in their seats.

"Alright people, lets get to work. I am in no mood for foolishness today." His expression made it look like he was depressed. "You are Juniors, act like it."

I took a deep breath, and I turned sideways and smiled at Alice. "Thanks. You really saved my head." I whispered.

"No problem, but I don't think she finds me grateful." Alice nodded past me, and I turned to see Lily staring at us evilly. She gave a small growl, and turned away.

I sighed. "Man that is so not going to be fun to deal with."

"Do you want me to handle her for you?" Alice asked, playfully.

"Thanks, but no. I need to handle my own problems...since I have been for a while." I said, and Alice nodded, focusing her attention on our portfolio piece.

Luckily we sat in the back, so it was harder for Dr. Wayne to see notes and cell phones. The cell phone in my pocket buzzed, and Lily tossed the paper onto my desk.

I took out my cell phone, and read Leah's text.

_Ok, I guess. I'm goin 2 visit my bro in a week, can i c u then?_ It said, and I felt thrilled that Leah was going to be in town.

_I'd like that. So, wat hav u been up 2?_ I wrote back, and placed the cell phone on my desk, after I put it on silence. I opened Lily's note.

_Did you have fun last night? _Her note said, and I shook my head.

_Did it look like I had fun?_ I wrote, and handed her the paper. She chuckled and wrote something.

_That's what I thought. What was the deal, about earlier? _It said, and I looked at my phone. In big letters, it read, **1 New Message**, so I pressed open and read her text.

_Nm, really. Comforting mom, but i get lonely, so i'm wit embry, quil, kendall, n claire. They say hi. _I smiled, and I texted her back.

_Tell them hi back. Wat u doin wit them?_ I set my phone down, and I grabbed my pen.

_Alice can see the future. She was just trying to save me, not to keep me away from you. But, to be honest, we shouldn't really be passing notes anyway. _I handed the note back to her, and started to work on my portfolio piece. I glanced up at my phone, and a message didn't come through yet, so I wrote the first paragraph of my piece, before Lily handed the note to me.

_Why not?! It's not like Chris or Brian are in here. I get lonely not being able to talk to you, so I have to go to notes. And what do you mean by 'Alice can see the future'? I highly doubt that. _Her note said, and I gave a small sigh then wrote back.

_Because I'm trying to get a little bit of work done here at least, and forget what I just said a moment ago I wrote, _passing the note back to Lily. I noticed I had a new text message, so I flipped open my cell, and read the message from Leah and smiled.

_I'll be down there after school gets out, I wanted to hang out and get to know each other better. _I chuckled at this. '_She's not really giving me a choice is she_?' I thought and then I texted her back.

_Alright fine, c u then_. I grinned

Soon the rest of the school day seemed to just fly by, and as I power walked down the halls I looked out the window to see a red and black mustang GT in the school parking lot and there next to the driver side door stood Leah waving and smiling at me. By then my senses kicked into gear, and I ran the rest of the way and out into the parking lot.

"About time you came out!" Leah said laughing, as I came to a stumbling halt in front of her smiling.

"How long have you been waiting down here?" I asked with increasing curiosity.

"Hmm.... not long maybe five to ten minutes, why were you thinking about me?" she teased with a big grin.

"What!?.... No, of course not" I stated blushing. _Actually, I'm really glad to see you again. _ "I didn't think I would see you so soon, so how have you been?"

"I've been good just haven't had any real fun, that's why I'm tailing you down.... so you ready to go?" she asked getting back into the car.

"Sure, but where is it that we are going to?" I asked staring at her with my arms crossed.

"You'll just have to get in to find out because it's a secret" Leah then looked straight up at me and smiled, then winked. If it hadn't been for me jogging over to the passenger side, I'm sure that Leah would have noticed that my face had changed to a slight cherry red.

"Okay, you're the boss!" I laughed as she gunned the car to life and we flew from the parking lot, but before we completely disappeared I looked in the mirror to see Lily in the background staring at us with arms crossed and a 'there will be hell to pay later' showing all across her face.

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time. I had writer's block, and school.**

**Thanks to my friend Christina, who wrote a good page of this. I have a feeling I might be thanking her more, because she really likes to write this.**

**Anyway, until next time…read and review!**


	10. Countryside

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. I only wish I do…mainly for Edward…**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Countryside**

We were still on the interstate, and I had no clue as to where we were going.

"Uh…Leah?" I said, looking out the window. I saw no billboards or road signs that could help me pinpoint our location. "Where are we?"

"Huh?" She turned her head and smiled at me. "Oh, I'd say Colorado."

"Did you say, _Colorado?_ As in, the state?" I asked, jaw dropping. We lived in Canada, and it only took us an hour to get all the way here.

"Yeah. I wanted to get away from people I know." Leah sighed. "So, uh, Alex…have you had a girlfriend?"

"Well…." I started to say, but in the back of my head, I heard someone say 'lie'. "No, not really. What about you?"

Leah laughed. "No, no girlfriends." She stopped laughing, and her face took a more serious expression. "I've had a boyfriend before; I thought he was the one." She turned to me and smiled. "But that's all changed now."

"So, where are we going?" I asked, reaching for the radio. My phone vibrated in my pocket multiple times, and I knew without looking that it was Lily. Oddly enough, I felt no desire to hear her voice, so I ignored it.

"Not much longer." Leah said, avoiding the question. I crossed my arms, and Leah snorted. "Impatient, are we?"

"You're the one dragging me halfway down the country." I said. "I just figured it would be nice if you could tell me where we are going."

Leah sighed. "We're going to a cabin I rent in the country. Most of the time it's pretty peaceful, so I thought it would be a good place for us." Her eyes gazed at my bare arms, and she reached in the back for a jacket. "Here, you might need this." She said, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I slipped the jacket on. If she said it's her own cabin, then I doubt people will be out and about to see me. _Must be for stray hikers, or something_.

"So, tell me about your parents." Leah said, turning onto a dirt road. She went slower now, as people were walking the dirt path, and she watched where she went.

"What do you want to know?" I said. Hopefully it won't be that bad, but whenever I took a trip down memory lane, I had a little twinge of sadness build up inside.

"How were they? Personality, wise." She said, flipping the radio to a recognizable station.

"My dad, he wouldn't hurt a fly…well, except for when he had to feed….but he would always work at it. He was a veterinarian, so I guess you can say he is like Carlisle." I sighed. "Every night, he would take me out to go hunting, because my mom couldn't. She can only change during the full moon, and when she did change, we would have family hunting trips. My mom was very nice too. My dad told me that was one of her qualities that turned him on." I looked out the window, trying to stop myself from crying.

"And you miss them." Leah stated, not making it a question.

"Yeah. I miss them a lot." I said, still trying to ignore the vibrating phone.

"So, what kind of emotions did you feel when you saw them?" Leah asked, taking another turn.

I looked at her then. "How did you know?"

Leah chuckled. "Sorry, but this is going to sound really weird." She snorted. "When we are wolves, our minds are linked; only inside the pack though. We can hear thoughts you want to say, and everything else."

"Let me guess, Seth is in your pack?" I said, giving a weak laugh.

She nodded. "So is Jake. He's the alpha." Leah sighed.

"And what are you, the Zeta?" I asked, laughing.

"Nope." Leah said, shaking her head. "I'm the Beta."

"Who all is in your pack?" _She's making it sound like there are a lot of people in the pack._

"Well, I'll name the ones you know, first." Leah took a deep breath. "Jake, me, Seth; in that order, because we were a renegade pack to begin with. Quil, Embry and Kendall. Kendall is the lowest rank, but she gives a run for all the boys. Then there are my three cousins, and my little brother, and they are in between Embry and Kendall." Leah laughed. "Of course, that doesn't really matter, because it's Jake giving all the shots, and me as well. Sometimes Seth gets to, but only rarely."

"Wow." I said. _That __**is**__a lot._

"So, are you going to answer my question?" She said, pulling into a gravel road now.

"It was kind of weird seeing them." I shook my head. "For starters, my mom is now a vampire."

"Yeah, Seth mentioned that." Leah laughed. "Boy, he gave me a replay of his expression. He had to make a double-take."

"The only thing I could figure is how." I sighed. "A…friend of mine told me that venom doesn't affect children of the moon, so I'm curious as to how she was able to do it."

"I wish that would happen with me." Leah said. "When shapeshifters get bit, the venom kills them. It's like a poison to us." Leah sighed. "Anyway, after you left, Carlisle asked the same question. Jake was still watching so he gave me that replay. She said she somehow stopped the chemicals in her blood, and allowed the venom to take over." Leah laughed. "She also said it only took one day for her transformation to be complete." Leah stopped the car and unbuckled her seat belt. "We're here." She said.

I looked out to see a log cabin overlooking the dense trees. I could hear fish swimming in the nearby lake, and birds in the treetops.

"This place is gorgeous." I said, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, well, doesn't beat Hawaii." Leah laughed, moving to the trunk. She grabbed a picnic basket, and hesitated with her hand on the trunk. She then grabbed a fishing pole and a blanket, and closed the lid. "While I set up, you fish for food." She tossed me the fishing pole.

I eyed the pole, and tested it out. We started to walk near the lake, and I saw a worm crawling in the dirt. I picked it up and put it on the hook. "You think it's a good idea? I might scare the fish away."

Leah laughed. "Well, you haven't scared me away." Leah looked at me then, and I stared back. She cleared her throat and stopped at the edge of the lake. Being an idiot like me, I walked straight into the lake, fish nibbling at my bare feet. Leah continued laughing. "Why did you take your shoes off, dummy?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't really bother me." I walked to where Leah was, and I cast the hook into the clear water. Leah spread out a blanket, and took out some plates.

"I'll be back, I need to get firewood." Leah said, and I nodded. While she was gone, I caught two fish. When she returned, she chuckled. "You're doing the exact opposite of scaring. You're attracting the fish."

"What can I say? I'm a likeable guy." I said, reeling in another fish. Leah grabbed my arm when I set the fish down with the others. Her touch sent caused my heart to beat faster.

"Easy big guy, I think we got enough." She said, and I turned to stare at her. She let go, and grabbed the fish by the tails. "Sorry." I heard her mumble.

"Leah…" I said, following her to the small fire.

"No, I don't want to give you the wrong impression." Leah said, concentrating on the fish.

"Leah…" I said, turning her towards me. Her brown eyes connected with mine. "Leah, I know there is something. Don't you?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Good, because then this would seem awfully rude." I said, courage kicking up inside of me. I grabbed her face gently, made sure no venom was in my mouth, and leaned in. I heard her sudden intake of breath, and I placed my lips upon hers.

Unlike the kisses I had with Lily, the ones with Leah were slow. It was a little more than a peck, but we didn't go crazy. When it was over, she shook her head.

"Alex, why are you doing this?" She whispered, smiling.

"Doing what?" I asked playfully.

"Why do you like me?" She said, looking straight into my blue eyes, which I inherited from my mother.

"I like _everything_ about you, Leah. You're pretty, you have a great sense of humor, and a great personality." I said, kissing her cheek.

She concentrated on the fish again, setting the cooked one on a plate. "Most people wouldn't believe you."

"Why not?" I asked, sitting on the blanket.

"Let's say, that after my boyfriend dumped me for my cousin, I became a total psycho." She snorted.

I shook my head. "I can't see you like that."

"It's true." Leah said, sitting on the blanket, but still close to the fire. "Even Seth, didn't want to hang with me." She shook her head, and I knew that this conversation was over.

"So let's change the subject." I said, smiling. "Tell me about _your_ parents."

"Well, my mom, Sue, she's really nice, and she's pretty. My birth dad, Harry, he was a typical man in La Push. He hung out with Charlie, my step dad, and Jacob's dad; fishing and watching sports."

"What happened to Harry?" I asked as she put another fish on the plate.

"Well, he grounded me and Seth after we broke our curfew. We were at Jake's house, so we didn't see the problem, and we got mad." She sighed. "We phased then, and gave our father a heart attack. He died in the hospital." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I said, placing an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my chest.

"I'm glad I can tell someone about it. The only ones who really know are my pack, because they've seen it in my mind." She gave a weak laugh. "I haven't had the guts to tell someone in person."

"I'm glad you did." I said, and kissed the top of her head. We began to eat then, and afterwards we packed up and headed to the cabin.

"Hey, you want to go on a hike?" Leah said, pointing her thumb towards the trees.

I shook my head. "Can't. I transform every night."

"No problem." Leah said, going to the trunk. She pulled out a backpack. She smiled. "Back up clothes."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you get my clothes?"

"Jake showed me your place, and I snuck in through the window." She laughed.

"Are you serious?! And what would have happened to you if I were home, you could have been hurt!" I said in a serious tone. Leah then stopped and hugged me; thankfully she was not looking at me that moment, because the sudden surprise sent color to my cheeks; not to mention the thought that passed through my head that it felt really good to hold her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" I then heard her giggle, grabbing her shoulders gently I pulled her away to look her straight in the face.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little tiredness going through my voice.

"You, I mean come on don't you think that I would have know if you were there. Then I wouldn't have to take my sweet time climbing slowly into your window." She then smiled up at me. I gave a long sigh then chuckled.

"Man do I ever really need to take a long run." I groaned, stretching my legs. Leah took my hand in hers and tugged.

"Well than lets hurry up and pack some things and then we can head off" We started to head towards the cabin.

Inside the cabin, it smelt exactly like the woods. There was a picture on a nightstand, and it was Leah, Seth and Jake, doing crazy stances. I chuckled and watched Leah head straight to the fridge.

"For crying out loud, Leah. We just ate!" I chuckled even louder.

Leah turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me. When she turned her attention to the fridge, she spoke. "When a wolf's gotta eat, a wolf's gotta eat." She stood up straight, holding hamburger meat in one hand, and cheese in the other. She closed the door with her elbow, and laid the stuff on the counter. "Want any?"

"Yeah." I said. "I like them medium."

"Me too." Leah said, smiling. _I can't believe we have so much in common._ I sighed.

"So, Leah, how well do you know your way around the kitchen?" I asked, nonchalantly.

Leah chuckled. "Fairly good actually. I hate raw meat, so I learn my way with cooking utensils."

While she cooked, we continued talking. We talked about favorites; color, gemstone, music, and the list of commons kept growing bigger.

When we were done eating, she led me to the door. "You ready?" She asked, smiling.

I took off my shirt and watched Leah do a double-take. "Yeah, you?" I asked. I've seen Jake transform, but it would be different with Leah.

"I'll meet you out there." Leah said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled at her then nodded. As she walked past me I gave a slight glance back and I began to notice all the curves that her body actually held, shaking my head to escape the sudden urge warming up in my body. I decided to run outside at full force. Propelling my self, I landed on my hunches into the near by brush; where I stripped out of the remaining clothing I had on and shivers were trembling down my body. Then the transformation took hold of me in sweet pleasure. The change is something I would never give up for anything in the world, it makes me stronger than what I am; all my senses become heightened and that is when I become a true animal.

_I think I'll do a quick lap around while waiting for Leah. _I thought while scratching my ear. _She is after all a girl and probably takes awhile._ I laughed at the idea, and then I heard a low growl behind my back and a sudden shadow cast over my head.

_I know a certain girl who would have fun knocking your butt around for a few hours,_ said a delicate female gray wolf that now stood in front of me stretching its limbs.

_Leah?!_ I asked walking closer to sniffing the air between us. The gray wolf stepped closer to me closing the distance between us and touched her nose to mine.

_It is indeed me, in the fur no less!_ She giggled then licked my muzzle snapping me back into reality. _You ready to run?_ She asked with excitement in her voice. Something about her in this form made my heart beat faster and blood hotter.

_Heh, I'll race you,_ I edged on, walking over to stand right next to her and shifting into a starting position, _And I'll even give you a handicap,_ I grinned and gave her a small wink. She nudged me with her shoulder and got into the same position as me.

_Your the one that is going to need a handy-fleabag._ She snorted.

_Hey wait a minute!_ I yelped

_Go!_ she yelled, then sped off into the darkening trail.

_No fair you cheated!!_ I screamed then chased after her. It took me awhile to finally spot her then I caught up.

_What took you so long slow-poke?_ She asked laughing, _You know I actually had to slow down to figure out where I had lost you at_. I knocked my body into hers, nipping at her shoulder. She then skidded to a stop and hit her head into my shoulder. _Oh, don't start pouting Alex,_ she teased.

_I'm not pouting, you cheated it wasn't a fair start,_ I said nudging back at her, she then chomped on my ear and started tugging on it.

_Yeah, but I would have beaten your butt either way.... so I finished it early. _ I then yanked on her tail.

_Oh, whatever!_ I said sarcastically while batting at her with my claws, she started to bat back at me, it felt like we were playing tag in a circle and not getting anywhere.

_Come on Alex, think about it I was basically the first and only female shifter at the time amongst a bunch of dudes, I had to find something to be good at,_ she spoke in between giggles as we nibbled at each others throats.

_Okay, I suppose I understand what you mean._ I then pinned her down to the leafy floor. _But from now on everything has to be kept fair between the two of us at least, deal?_ I said smiling down at her and she lifted her head up and licked my cheek.

_Ok, this is something I will keep between the two of us. _She said this while settling down in the leaves.

When she had said the word us a strange fuzzy sensation went through me and at that moment I began to realize what it really was that I wanted out of a relationship. It wasn't just a partner or lover that was the most important thing of all, but it was that of a good friend. Someone I could have more than one thing in common with and could talk about anything with and in some terms they would understand what I was getting at.

_Umm, you can get off now Alex I mean I am showing you my belly or matter of fact you laid me down like this._ Leah said this sarcastically, while she poked me in the chest with both her paws like she was boxing.

I started laughing, _Sorry Leah, I guess I forgot you were down there. _I said beaming at her; she got up and shook herself.

_Yeah, whatever you just liked the feeling of being dominate,_ she said nonchalantly and started swatting her tail at me; …_and thanks to you we are off schedule so we better get going._ She started walking on the trail again, and I trotted over to her right side.

_So, where are we heading this time Ms. Adventure Planner?_ I asked playfully.

_We are going to my favorite place on top of the mountain here,_ she said casually looking forward.

_Wow! You actually told me this time?_ I said with enthusiasm. S_o is that a good or bad thing?_ I asked grinning

_To the guys, this whole day would mean it's a very good thing, _Leah said laughing. We started to run again; but only this time we didn't hold anything back. We glided along side one another like we were two of the same wolf, merging with the wind. After some time Leah began to slow down and then started into a walk and finally came to a stop at the edge of a small clearing where I was shortly behind her.

_Is this it?_ I asked breathing in the cool sweet air.

_Yes, yes it is,_ she said smoothly as she walked out into the clearing and sat down to look out across the range. I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her and tilted my head inwards to her face.

_Hey what's wrong?_ I asked with concern, Leah shook her head.

_Nothing, I was just remembering something,_ she said leaning her head onto my shoulder.

_What was it?_ I said laying my head on top of hers.

_It's a good memory though, this is the place where my parents got married… and that's why I love it here because this is basically the place where I grew up_ Leah looked up at me smiling as a tear fell from here eye. I rubbed my face against hers in a comforting motion as I whispered in her ear that everything would be okay. She nodded then yawned.

_Maybe we should head back to the cabin now? ... You seem really tired_ Leah, I said nudging her under the chin.

_No lets sleep out here for the night, I got robes for us from the cabin for when we wake up in the morning. _She said casually as she lay down on the grass.

_What about other hikers?_ I asked as I lied down next to her laying my head on hers, my eyes starting to feel heavy.

_Don't worry people don't come up this high on the trail..... oh, and good night Alex, _Leah said as she snuggled closer to me.

_Night Leah_ I said softly before falling into a sweet dream of living a peaceful life with her.

_Next morning_

I woke up the following morning to the sound of chirping birds, I rolled over to see Leah sitting up giggling with her robe already on _Darn !_ I thought.

"I know it seems unfair; I mean I get to see a teenage boy with a fine built package and you don't even get a doggie treat." she stated this happily while grinning. At that moment of realization I leapt over to the near by bushes for cover.

"Yeah you are right, you could have woken me up when you got up instead of staring at me for who knows how long?" I whined a light blush brining color to my cheeks.

"Oh, quit your fussing it wasn't that long!" she said tossing me a robe; "I'm not that big and bad of a pervert.... or am I?'" she asked giving me a wink and then we both just busted out laughing.

"Let's hurry back to the cabin because I'm starving!" I said with excitement as I stood up tying a knot in my robe belt.

"I thought you would be" said Leah smiling as she took my hand in hers; "Would you like to go get some lunch later down in la push?... I mean it is a long drive back."

As I was about to say yes, all my sudden thoughts went to home and how I remember I left school for this magical place. I had seen Lilly staring at me speeding away in a car with another girl and the sensation of revenge with a mixture of madness that flashed through her eyes; I solemnly looked down at Leah and shook my head.

"I would love to and you know it, but there are some things I have to handle back at home so I can't. I'm really sorry.... maybe some other time?" I gave a soft smile. Leah looked straight at me smiling and I could see the sadness in her eyes and I really knew the moment was gone when she let go of my hand and softly spoke the word, 'ok.' and we began our slow and silent walk down the mountain. How I yearned to stay here free from everything, that nothing would have changed especially the smile that I had seen in Leah's eyes; but now that was all gone as we made our decent back into reality and to what our lives really were.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter again!**

**Okay, I know that you might be thinking. 'How in the hell can they speak with each other while in wolf form?' I'll get to that, trust me.**

**Thanks to Christina, who wrote a good half of this chapter. Next chapter is most likely going to be all me, and its called **_**Rivalry.**_** Bet you can guess what it's about.**

**As always, read and review!**


	11. Rivalry

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Disclaimer (my sister): No you don't! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Me: Can I own Edward then?**

**Disclaimer: Sure, as long as you share him with SM and several Team Edward fans.**

**Me: Drat…well, I have Alexander at least. (And an Edward cut-out!)**

**Disclaimer: Not for long…muahahahaha!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rivalry**

It was about 7 in the morning when Leah dropped me off at my apartment.

"How about tomorrow? Want to go to La Push?" Leah asked as I opened the door. I sniffed Lily's familiar smell, and shook my head.

"Yeah…I don't know about that." I said, grinning at her. "I'll text you throughout the day, just in case." I climbed out.

Leah shook her head. "I don't know if I can handle that…by the way, do you have any classes with a Maggie Smith?" Leah smiled.

"I recognize the name." I said. "But I don't think so."

"Tell her Leah says hi." Leah said, and I nodded closing the door.

I ran, at human speed, to my apartment. I was only wearing a jersey and shorts, and I wanted to get into clothes that seemed right for the weather. I was about to unlock the door when I heard someone clear their throat.

"I called you several times." Lily said, with her arms crossed. "Why didn't you answer, and who the hell was that girl?!"

"Relax, will you?" I said, opening the door. Lily came in with me. "My phone died during last period, and I didn't have the chance to grab my charger. That girl was Seth's sister. She was just being nice." I shrugged, throwing a backpack onto the couch. I went into my room to get changed, but Lily followed me.

"Yeah, sure. Where the heck did she take you?" Lily said, anger building up in her voice. I knew she was stronger than the average human, but I'm sure Leah could easily take her.

"I really can't say…somewhere south from here is all she let me know." I said, avoiding her question. I had deep feelings for both Lily and Leah, but I knew in the end that I would have to choose one.

"I saw the way she was looking at you, Alex." Lily said, leaning against the doorway. "I think she wants to be more than friends."

"And what if she does?" I said, grabbing a sweater from the closet.

"Then I won't allow it." Lily said, looking at me. "I'm the only one allowed to love you."

"What if I want to be more than friends with her?" I asked, taking off the jersey and replacing it with the sweater.

Lily smirked. "That would never happen. Besides, I'd kill her."

I let out a laugh. "Leah's stronger than a normal human, I'd be cautious if I were you."

Lily's smirk grew more pronounced. "_She'd _better be cautious." She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "I'll see you at school." She said, leaving.

I dressed myself and ran to school. Seth was with a red-head near his car, and they had inter-locked fingers. I came up to him.

"Hey, Seth…whose this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I was sure he would only be with Megan, but here he was, with a human.

"This is Maggie Smith, my girlfriend." He said, smiling. Maggie held out a hand for me to shake, and I reached for it. It took me awhile to realize her grasp was cool as stone.

I chuckled. "Oh, I get it now!" I ran a hand through my wind-blown hair. "Wow, I'm pretty stupid."

Seth chuckled. "Even Leah gave you a hint." Seth leaned in toward me. "Just so you know, Leah really likes you." He threw an arm over 'Maggie' and they walked into the building. I headed to my first period, but the heat of the day didn't start until lunch.

Chelsea no longer sat at our table, she sat with Lily. Brian and Chris were sitting at the table when I took my seat.

"Dude, who was that hot chick that picked you up yesterday?" Chris said after he swallowed his burger.

"Just a friend." I said, picking up a fry.

"Can you introduce me? Cause she is one fine lady." Brian said, whistling. I slapped him on the shoulder. I looked over at the Cullens table, and they were all staring at me. I had no idea why, until Nate burst through the cafeteria doors.

He pointed a finger at me. "You." He growled. He stomped towards our table, and grabbed my shirt. I stood up, making him think he actually lifted me up. "Lily told me everything." He said, and he threw a punch into my face.

The whole cafeteria was shouting 'Fight, fight, fight!' I pushed away from Nate, causing him to let go.

"What the hell, man?" I said. "I didn't do anything!"

He took a step towards me. "Yes you did! You slept with the woman I still have feelings for!"

"Bullshit!" I said, glowering at him. "Lily is a downright liar."

"Some friend you are." Nate said, coming closer again. "You should know not to mess around with a friend's ex."

"I did nothing of the sort!" I took a step-toward him. I was a good foot taller than him, and my fists were clenched together. Brian and Chris sat at the table, awestruck. I knew they didn't know what to do; both of their friends were about to get into a fight.

"Yeah right. You lying bastard." Nate yelled, charging for me. I dodged, and felt my arms start to tremble. _Oh, no! Please don't tell me I'm about to transform._ I thought. I was starting to see red.

"Come here, asshole!" He yelled, grabbing me. I felt him punch my ribs several times, but I was concentrating on trying to control myself.

All of a sudden, I felt no punches, and I looked up to see Emmett restraining Nate. Jacob, Seth and Edward were on my sides. I noticed Edward say something to Jake and Seth, but I didn't catch it. I was just too angry. They dragged me to the woods, where I lost control of everything.

I looked at my claws, and whined. _Great._

_Alex, is that you?_ I heard Leah say.

_Yeah._ I thought, looking at Jake and Seth. They stood there with their arms crossed. I heard the sound of approaching feet. _Leah, how come I can hear your thoughts?_ I thought.

_Don't know. Maybe it's the connection between us._

Edward came into view then, and he had his hands up in reassurance. "Calm down, Alex."

_What the hell is going on!_ I thought towards him.

"It turns out that you are able to change whenever you want to." Edward said. "Alice saw you getting upset, and so we interceded to keep your secret safe."

_How could this happen? _I growled. The blood in my body was still pumping hard through my veins, and the anger didn't swell down.

"I guess it is your power. Nessie can show pictures to everyone, including Bella, who has a mental shield. So, I guess you get your power from your mother." Edward chuckled.

_My parents…tell me about them._ _Why did they leave me? Why haven't they come back?_ I snorted.

Edward sighed. "We'll tell you later, okay. Your parents…are still at the house."

_I want to see them. _I growled again.

"I understand that. You will, in time." Edward said. "But first you'll need to understand your past." Edward chuckled. "And you'll need to get back to your human form."

My blood started to cool down, and I realized something. _I don't have any clothes._

_Awesome, I get to see you again._ Leah chuckled. _2 for me, 0 for you._

"No problem, Alex." Edward said, nodding to Jake, who then tossed me a shirt and pants. "Like I said, Alice saw. We came prepared."

I slowly inhaled and exhaled, causing myself to shimmer back into my human self. I threw the clothes on, and walked towards the school. Lunch was over now, so I quickly headed to Biology. I was only a few seconds late, but Dr. Wayne still shot me a look when I walked in.

I took my seat next to Alice, and tore off two sheets of paper. For the first one, I wrote:

_Lily,_

_Why the hell would you tell Nate that? You know he seriously wants to kill me now, right? Did you want to cause a death wish? Look, I have no idea why you would stoop to that level, it's so not you. Why did you do it? To keep me away from Seth's sister? You know, you are pushing me towards her now._

I folded the note, but I didn't pass it just yet. Instead, I wrote the second note.

_Alice,_

_I'm so confused. Can you tell me who I'll end up with?_

I folded her note, and handed it to her, then I handed Lily her note. I tried to concentrate on Dr. Wayne's lecture, but to no avail. My mind kept drifting between Lily and Leah. I had to admit, Lily was nice…at times, and the sex is great, but I honestly don't know her anymore. Leah was really nice, and we had so much in common. She was someone I could easily talk to…without having the guy commentary.

I groaned and placed my head into my palms, shaking my head. _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. I felt a slight pressure on my left elbow, and I looked to see a note sticking under my arm. I grabbed it and read:

_I wish I could tell you, Alex, but I can't. Not only am I blind with the Children of the Moon, but also with the shapeshifters, so either way you go…I won't be able to tell. You are the one that will figure that out for yourself. And I am sure that whoever you choose, it'll be a good choice._

I groaned again. _It seems like I'm on my own._ I nodded to Alice, who smiled at me. Lily tapped my shoulder, and handed me the note.

_Alex, I will do __**anything**__ to get you to myself. I __**will**__ not share with Seth's sister, okay? You are __**mine.**__ I just used Nate as an item for you to spend your time with, instead of with __**her**__. I love you, okay? That means I'm not going down without a fight._

I read her note, taking in the last line very carefully. _Now they'll fight over me…great._ I pulled out my cell phone, and opened up the text message screen.

_Hey, Leah! So, i wan 2 go 2 La Push tomorrow. U game?_ I sent, smiling to myself. If Lily was going to fight for me, I was going to make it harder. Plus, it'll help me know which one I should be with. I felt another pressure at my left elbow, and I saw another note.

_By the way, I see your parents welcoming you with open arms. So you don't have to worry about it._

It read. I sighed.

_Yeah, but my main question is when? When will I be able to see them?_ I wrote and handed her the note. Dr. Wayne stopped his lecture.

"Mr. Lewis, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked, glaring at me.

"No Dr. Wayne." I reluctantly sighed.

"Then I expect you to not pass notes." He said, and then he returned to his lecture. I felt my phone vibrate twice, and I opened to see 2 text messages. One was from Leah, and the other from Alice. I opened the one from Leah first.

_Np. Seth n Megan wanted me 2 pick them up 2, so we'll hav a full car. C u after school tom._ I smiled. Every time I learn that I'll see Leah, I feel butterflies at the pit of my stomach. I closed her message and read the one from Alice.

_Soon, Alex. First me and Edward are going to accompany you to work, and Carlisle will explain what happened. Then you'll get to see them. Relax, okay?_ I looked at Alice from the corner of my eye, and I saw the right side of her face in a smile.

I groaned and waited for the rest of the school day to pass by. When the final bell rang, I walked to my car and saw Edward and Alice leaning against the passenger side.

"Hi." I said, unlocking the door. They got in, Edward in the front and Alice in the back.

"You ready?" Alice asked. I started the car, and nodded. Alice frowned. "Come on, Alex, you can show a bit more enthusiasm. The quicker we get this discussion over with, the quicker you'll get to see your parents."

"Okay, I'm ready." I sighed. I turned my face to her. "Happy now?" Alice just smiled wide.

"Alex, your parents still love you." Edward said. "They talked about you yesterday, in fact. Of course, they didn't realize you were 'A.J.' Well…not yet anyway." Edward chuckled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I grumbled.

"Geez, Alex. What crawled up your butt and died?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed. "It's his _girlfriends._" Edward said, glancing at me.

"Yeah. I'm just so confused." I said, concentrating on the road. We had about 5 minutes until we reached the clinic, and we didn't talk the rest of the way. Once we reached the hospital, we went to Carlisle's office, and Alice closed the door behind us.

Carlisle was sitting at his desk, waiting for us to arrive. He smiled at us as we sat in the three unoccupied chairs. "So, I'm sure you know why you're here."

I sighed. "Not really… but I have a feeling it has to do with my parents past."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but before we begin, tell me what you know."

"Well, I know the Volturi hate me and vampires and werewolves don't get along. That's about it though." I said, leaning back in my chair. Carlisle looked over at Edward.

Edward sighed. "He's not lying. They really didn't tell him much."

Carlisle shook his head. "I was afraid of that." He brought his gaze back to me. "The things you do know actually fueled the reason why your parents left."

"Okay," I sighed. "You lost me."

"Vampires and Children of the Moon have never really gotten along…that is until your dad stumbled upon friendly, animal eaters." Carlisle's face grew solemn. "The Volturi have been trying to take down any Children of the Moon, mainly Caius, so they were furious when they found out a large group of wolves have been hiding in Britain. Not only that, he became infuriated that one of his own kind married and…er…fornicated with his enemies."

"So, if I'm gathering this correctly, they weren't allowed to see me." I said, trying to put it together. _Odd…wouldn't they just kill me instead._

From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward shake his head. I turned towards him. "Thankfully, your dad somehow persuaded Caius to let your mother live." Edward chuckled. "Caius reluctantly obliged, but gave them a time limit. Once you were able to fend for yourself, they would have to disappear from your life."

I snorted. "And that's forever."

Edward smiled. "Luckily, I came up with a solution. Everyone else agrees, even your parents."

I waited for a moment. "…And the solution is?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, so I turned towards him. "Obviously Caius forgot one small detail."

"…Which is? Come on people, I need better hints." I groaned.

"Alex," Alice spoke, turning towards me, and I did the same. "What is the one thing an orphan wants to do when they grow up?"

"…Find their parents?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"We think Caius didn't put that fact into account, and we have a loophole. He forbade them from coming into your life, but if you came into their life, without their influence…" Edward said, a smile to his voice.

"He won't be able to hold it against me." I said, finishing his sentence.

"And just so you know, it will work." Alice said, giggling.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Carlisle said, standing up. "I have some work to get to, as does Alex."

------Next Day at School------

"Alex, you ready for La Push?" Maggie asked, as Seth shoved a burger up to his mouth. Nessie laughed after she drank her chocolate milk, and it came out of her nose. Of course, Emmett busted into a roll of thunderous laughter.

"Continue laughing at my wife…" Jake said, wiping the milk from her nose, glaring at Emmett while he did. "And I'll take away the thing you love most."

Emmett snorted. "Rose would never agree to that." Emmett said, turning to Rosalie, waiting for her response. "Rose?" His face lost some humor, but Rosalie didn't answer. "Rose?" Rosalie still remained silent. "Come on, Rose, you can't let him do that!"

Rosalie turned her murderous gaze at Emmett. "Stop making fun of _our_ niece, and I'll consider it."

Emmett groaned. "I don't have to apologize, do I?" Rosalie still glared at him. "Oh come on!"

Rosalie turned to Jake. "Jake, you think you can really do it?"

Jake smirked. "Absolutely."

Rosalie smirked too. "Perfect."

Emmett groaned again. "Fine, I'll apologize." He turned to Nessie. "I'm sorry I laughed at you." He said in a submissive tone.

I laughed and looked over at my old table. Brian and Chris seemed to be on Nate's side, but they still talked to me in class. Lily was furious at me for not coming over yesterday. Ugh…does she even realize I might not want to do it every freaking night.

"And yes, Maggie, I'm ready for La Push." I said, smiling at her. "I can't wait to get out of this hellhole."

Seth laughed. "What makes you think it's any better?" He asked, after he swallowed.

I knew the answer to that. It was Leah. She would brighten up any place for me. I knew that somehow, Leah and I were supposed to be together, but I didn't know if she felt the same with me. So, I'd take this one day at a time…to see whether or not Lily or Leah would win my heart.

At the end of the school day, Seth and Maggie met up at my locker.

"Time to hear the wolves howl!" Seth joked.

"Please, I get that enough already." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Lily with a seductive look on her face. "Hey." She said, and she grabbed my shirt seductively. "I've missed you." She reached her lips to mine, and forced a kiss. When the kiss was done, she took a step back. "See you later tonight." She winked.

I shook my head. "Can't, I'm going on a road trip."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You just went on one."

"Yeah, well, Seth invited me to spend the time at his house for the weekend."

Lily crossed her arms. "His sister's going to be there isn't she?"

I nodded, and stormed off. Seth and Maggie left me for my own doing with Lily, so I had to try and catch up with them. Surely they went to Leah's car, so I headed to the parking lot and looked for the Mustang.

I saw Leah, and she saw me, but then her face became furious. I turned my head behind me to see Lily running to Leah. I groaned and ran to them, praying that they wouldn't fight.

Lily pushed Leah against her car. "Stay away from Alex." She growled. "He's mine."

Leah pushed her off. "Geez, relax will ya? We're just friends." Leah smiled. "But, I could arrange that if it means pissing off your skanky ass." Leah's smile became a smirk.

"I mean it!" Lily growled.

"Sure, sure." Leah said, and she grabbed my hand. "Come on, Alex. Let's go to _my_ house."

Lily pushed her again. "I'll give you a fair warning, Miss _I Steal Boyfriends_. I'm stronger than the average human."

Leah chuckled. "Funny…so am I."

"Alex, I want you at my place Sunday night. No later." Lily said, and with that, she glided off.

"What a bitch." Seth mumbled under his breath. Louder, he added, "So, you ready?"

I sighed and watched the place Lily disappeared to. "I guess so."

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Woo! That was one long chapter to write. I wrote this one all by myself, and I have to say, my hand hurts. Of course I didn't write this in one whole day, but from 'Carlisle sitting at his desk' on down, I did write today.**

**Anyway, the main rivalry is Leah and Lily, but I wanted to add in Nate and Alex. And, Emmett had to be Emmett.**

**Next chapter is La Push. I'm also starting a fanfiction on a different topic*cough* Pokemon *cough* and I've been debating on whether or not I shall write a sequel to this story. Any suggestions would be great.**

**As always, read and review!**


	12. La Push

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note: I should mention that Megan's power is to have the appearance of a human. If you read Seth's Story, it was cleared in there.**

**Warning: This chapter is a bit fluffy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La Push**

Our car was driving down the highway. Leah and I were in the front seat, while Seth and Megan were in the back seat.

"So, who was that bitch anyway?" Leah asked, smirking.

"She thinks she's in love with me." I reluctantly said, staring out the window.

Leah changed expressions. "Do you feel the same way about her?"

I sighed. It would be better to tell her the truth. "I don't know."

Leah sighed, and continued driving. "I was afraid you'd say that." She mumbled.

"Leah…" I said.

"Doesn't matter right?" She said, smiling, but I saw the tears in her eyes. "Who cares about the way Leah feels?"

It was silent the whole ride to La Push. Leah didn't say anything, nor did I want to speak up. I felt bad for what I did to Leah, and not just the 'sorry I hurt your feelings,' bad. I mean, I felt like her. I could understand where she was coming from, and I wanted to comfort her. Maybe some part of my subconscious was telling me something.

We reached a small house that had an old vibe to it. The paint was coming off on some parts, and some roof shingles were missing. It was painted an eggshell white, and shrubs surrounded the front yard.

_Yeah, definitely home to a mother._ When we got out of the car, Sue, who I recognized from the funeral, opened the front door and motioned us in.

"Megan, I'd invite you to dinner, but I know you don't eat."

Megan chuckled. "That's okay. I'll still be in the dinner conversation."

We went and sat the dining room table.

"So, mom, how's life?" Leah asked, and she grabbed one of the steaks off the plate that was in the middle. I did the same, and I noticed it was done medium.

"It's so different without Charlie." She said, and we heard the front door slam open, then close.

"Mom, I'm home!" We heard someone yell, and he came into the kitchen.

"Leah, Seth! I didn't know you'd be in town." He said, smiling at them.

"Please, Billy." Seth said, and then he took a bite of steak. "You knew we were coming. I heard it in your mind, remember?"

Billy scratched behind his head. "Err…yeah." He noticed me, and shock came across his face. He looked over to Leah, and I did the same, and she stiffly nodded. "So…uh…you're Alex, right?" He asked, taking a seat in the open chair next to Sue.

"Yeah, I am." I gave him a confused look. "And you are?"

"Bella's brother from another mother!" He snickered, and Seth, Leah, and Megan rolled their eyes. "I always wanted to say that!"

Seth grabbed a fork and tossed it at Billy, who caught it in his large grip.

He smirked at Seth. "Gotta be faster than that, big brother."

Leah sighed. "Billy, please explain to Alex why you are 'Bella's brother from another mother.'" She said in a monotone voice. What is wrong with her? I looked over at her, but she turned her attention elsewhere.

"Right." Billy said, and he tossed the fork in the middle of the table. "See, Sue is my mom, and Charlie is my dad. I have three half-siblings. 2 from my mom, one from my dad. Leah and Seth are on my mom's side, and Bella is on my dad's side."

"Okay." I nodded to myself.

Seth looked through the window. "Looks like the clouds are coming in." He turned to me and Megan. "Think you're up for the beach?"

"As long as the clouds are there, I'm good." Megan chuckled.

"Since when has a vampire ever been good?" Leah mumbled under her breath. I turned to raise an eyebrow at her, but she was staring down at the table.

"Yeah, I think it would be good to see some beach." I said, getting up. I turned my head to the left, and then the right. "Um…where's the bathroom?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Leah, why don't you show Alex the bathroom, and give him a tour of the house." Sue said, shooing Leah out of the room. Did she notice the tension between me and her? Maybe. But I was sort of glad she was letting us go alone. I really needed to talk to her.

Leah reluctantly got up, and headed to the hallway. I followed her, and she pointed to the bathroom. I went in to relieve myself, and when I came out, Leah was waiting. She took me down the hallway, and named them off. I waited until we reached the room in particular that I wanted.

"This is my room…when I'm here." She said, walking in. I was shocked. This room was a deep, dark blue, and drawings were sprawled across the desk like some sort of tornado swept through. This was definitely different from her cabin.

"Leah," I said, thinking about the way I felt about Lily and Leah. "Leah, I want you." I whispered, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips resisted and her hands reached up to pull my head away. She hesitated, and threw her arms around my neck, locking me there. Her lips weren't resisting anymore, instead they opened up, allowing me to kiss her fiercely.

She was throwing herself into me with a little too much force, but I didn't dare fight it. Why? Well, I was thinking right from wrong. I knew that my werewolf self was made for Lily, but was she made for me? What if a child of the moon chose a shapeshifter as his kindred spirit? What if Leah and I were meant to be together more than Lily and I?

Leah closed the door with her foot as she moved us to the bed. She moaned, and her tongue skimmed the outline of my lips. A shiver sent up my spine, and I allowed my tongue to touch hers.

That caused a response from Leah that I didn't imagine. She shook her head, and pulled away. We were now sitting on her bed, in a very erotic manner. "Alex, I don't know if I can do this." She whispered. "What about the girl that thinks she loves you?"

I shook my head, and kissed the base of Leah's throat. "I don't love her, Leah. I just realized that I love you."

"Alex, I need to tell you something." She waited until I moved my head back up to her eyes. Her dark brown irises told me that she loved me too, and I wanted her even more. "Alex…I…imprinted on you." She smiled sheepishly.

I pulled back. "You mean that love at first sight thing, that you shapeshifters have?"

"Yeah, at the funeral, when I saw you, I realized you were made for me." She whispered. "It was kind of hard, when you told me you didn't know how you felt about _her._ I've dealt with rejection before, but not with an imprint."

"Leah, I also have something to confess." I leaned down to her ear. "You are my kindred spirit."

Confusion ran across her face. "Kindred…what?"

"Kindred spirit. Very similar to imprinting." I chuckled. "It just takes longer for the love to show up."

"And that girl, she's a werewolf too?" Leah asked, scrunching up her nose. I nodded. "I knew she smelt strange." Leah tilted her head a little bit. "You are her kindred spirit, aren't you?"

"Yes." I moved my lips to hers. "But that isn't enough for me." I kissed her fiercely, and we moaned. My hand traced the perimeter of her hips, and her hands were clinging on hard to my shirt. Slowly, she moved them upward, taking my shirt off of me. My hand went to the edge of her shirt, and I lifted it up carefully, slowly showing her bare torso.

The burgundy bra was very tempting to take off, but I waited, my hands grabbing at the sides of her stomach.

I was shirtless, with jeans still on. She was shirtless with a bra and sweatpants. It wouldn't be long until all of our clothes were off, but I wanted this to be better than my time with Lily. Unlike Lily, Leah meant something to me, so I wanted this to mean something.

Her hands lingered at the seam of my pants, and I slowly brought my face down to her stomach. Licking my way down, I seductively teased her breasts as I traced the outline of her bra. She slipped my pants off, showing my boxers. She then gripped at my shoulders. I turned my gaze into her eyes.

"Take me." She whispered, and I obliged. My hands threw off her pants and undies, and hers took off my boxers. I undid her bra, and cupped one as my other hand reached her sensitive area. She gasped at my touch, and then bit her lip. Her hand reached the region between my legs, and she began rubbing, getting myself even harder.

When I could tell we had enough teasing, I gently pressed myself inside of her. The time with Lily was nothing compared to this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Morning:

The sun was peeking through the blinds when I woke up. My body was drenched in sweat, and a blanket was covering my lower body. Someone's breath was breathing on the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I turned over, to see Leah sleeping peacefully.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. A low sigh escaped her lips, and her eyes fluttered before she opened them all the way.

"Good morning." I whispered, caressing my lips to hers.

"Morning." She yawned. Her lips trailed down to my collarbone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?" I asked, stroking her beautiful black hair.

"Really good, actually. I haven't had a night like that in quite some time." She smirked.

"We should really be going." I muttered, staring out the window.

I felt her shake her head. "Jake told me that Alice told him that it was going to be sunny there. You won't be able to go to school."

"Still, I have to take care of some things." I rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Obviously I have to tell Lily that I'm not interested."

Leah snorted. "So that's her name."

I rolled my eyes, and kissed her again. I kicked my legs off the bed. "Man, I'm stiff."

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Leah asked. "I mean, we did get a bit preoccupied." She waggled her eyebrows, which was the cutest expression to me.

"I can go for a good walk." I stretched, and sat up. Leah threw an arm over my shoulder after she sat up next to me. She pressed her lips to my ear.

"Alex, I love you." She whispered. "It doesn't matter if you're my imprint or not, I would still love you. You are quite a catch." She growled, and bit the side of my neck.

"Hey!" I laughed. "I thought I was the vampire in the relationship!"

Leah chuckled as she got to her feet. She went to her dresser and put clothes on her body. I felt disappointed; Leah shouldn't have to cover her body. It was absolutely beautiful.

A light knock on the door made me jump. "Leah, does Alex need to borrow some of my clothes?" Seth's voice said, tiredly. Megan's chuckle was loud behind him. I groaned, remembering that vampires could hear everything _and_ they didn't sleep.

Leah turned her head to me, and smirked. I grabbed the cover as she opened the door. "Yeah, let me get those." She said, reaching her hand out, and grabbing a set of clothes. She tossed them to me and closed the door. I yanked the clothes on, and we headed out into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and sausage greeted us as we sat down.

"Something smells good." I said.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Seth said, winking. Leah reached over the table and punched him in the shoulder. "Just playin, sis."

"Yeah, so was I." She mumbled, and we dug in.

Leah and I were walking hand in hand on the beach, not really saying anything. We were just enjoying each other's presence. Some of the Quileute kids were running around, and I recognized Sam with 2 girls and a boy. This must be his children. The boy looked 19, but Seth told me that Sam's oldest was actually 15. His son saw me, and glared.

Sam ran towards us. "Leah, Alex, how's it going?" He briefly looked at our interlocked hands, and then at our faces.

"Hi, Sam." Leah said, smiling. She looked at me, and smiled wider. "Things are going great."

"Really. Well, I actually wanted to say that I'm really happy you finally imprinted, Leah. I know I hurt you way back when, and I'm glad you have someone to help you forget that pain." Sam said, looking at me. _So he was the one that went for her cousin._

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me." She said, and gave him a hug.

My pocket began vibrating, so I reached in to grab it. It was Edward's number so I answered. "What's up, Ed?" I asked, looking in the clouds.

"Your parents are ready to speak with you. I thought I would call and tell you that you should come up now." Edward said, and then he hung up.

I turned to Leah. "Leah, I really need to get going." I said, and she nodded. We ran to her car, and she sped all the way towards Nanaimo.

We reached the Cullen house in no time. I went up to the door, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I posted for this story. I just got caught up in **_My personal sunrise._ **Anyway, hopefully I can balance out this one and **_My Personal Sunset._

**I know, cliffhanger again.**

**I promised a friend of mine that I would advertise her story. It's called **_Equinox _**and it's written by hufflepuffbrunette247.**

**As always, read and review!**


	13. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. The incredible Stephenie Meyer does.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Reunion**

I could hear the voices of my parents as I turned the knob slowly.

"Why do you keep asking us these questions about Alexander?" My father's voice said, wary.

"Please, Joseph, everything will be explained momentarily." Carlisle's reassuring voice said.

I took another deep breath. Leah's comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Go on, Alex. I'm sure they want to meet you." Leah gave me a tight squeeze, before letting go. She went inside before me, letting Edward know that I was almost ready.

"Joseph, Tabatha, remember when we were talking about the loophole that might work?" Edward asked.

"Yes, if our son chose to find us, then the Volturi could do nothing." My mother said.

"But what are the chances of that happening?" Dad said, discouraged. "It's not like he's here."

"A.J., would you please come in?" Edward sighed. I took another deep breath, and walked in. My parents looked at me, and back at Edward, not realizing. Edward sighed again. "A.J., why don't you tell them what your initials stand for?"

I froze, but gulped to recover myself. "Alexander Joseph." I whispered. I was watching the expressions on my parents' faces as it sunk in.

Mother's: Wary, then joy.

Father's: Suspicious, wary, upset, and then joy.

My mom got up and made her way to me. "Oh, Alex." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug. "You don't know how much we missed you."

A tear began to form in my eyeball. "I've missed you too."

"Tabatha, move out of the way so I can give our son a proper meeting." My father's voice said, strong in his velvet tone. Mom released me, and dad came over.

"Son," My dad said, placing his hands on my shoulder, "You know this is very dangerous. It might not work."

"Yes it will." Alice sang. "Fortune teller, remember?" She smiled.

"Yes, dad." I said, ignoring Alice. "I do realize that. However, it is my choice. The Volturi did not put that into account."

"I've missed you." He said, staring at me with his topaz eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Can you talk to me about why you left?"

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" Dad asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you. It would be better, I think." I said, looking over at Leah. She was smiling at me, sitting on the couch. I looked back at my parents, and saw my mother studying me.

"Well, you might want to sit down. It is a long story." Dad chuckled, and went over to an armchair. I nodded and went to sit next to Leah on the couch. I didn't notice until now, but the rest of the Cullens disappeared.

"So, where do you want to begin?" I asked, entangling my fingers with each other.

Mom strode over to sit on the couch in front of me. "Maybe we should start with how it began. You know, how me and your father met."

"Right." Dad said, and he looked straight at me. "I was doing clinical work in France when they sent me over to Britain. I began working in the tiny clinic, when some woman brought her dog in. She said he was mauled by wolf."

"I took a good look at this dog. Now, I wasn't used to all these creatures that lived in this world, but I could tell this dog wasn't a real dog. It looked like a bipedal wolf, only creepier. I looked up at the woman, and her raven black hair stopped at the middle of her back." Dad looked over at mom.

"I was scared that he was staring at me like that, so I asked 'Is there a problem sir?' You shook your head and began working."

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Werewolves existed as well as vampires, and here I was, treating one. When I was finished, your mother said thank you and she paid her money." Dad chuckled.

"The wolf I brought in was actually my younger brother. He got cocky when we had fights so he decided to go ahead and fight our dad, who is the Alpha. Anyway, I brought him home, and told our father that a vampire was working in the veterinarian clinic and that I…"

"You what?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's hard to explain, but I can tell you that your grandfather wasn't very pleased. He forbade me from visiting the clinic. Lucky for me, I was able to grab one of your father's cards. I called him up, and we met somewhere. We talked, and I told him what I was. He seemed shocked at first, but then I gave him a peck on his lips." Mom smiled at dad.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me what you were on our first date. And then you give me kiss. I was really shocked, yet utterly pleased at the same time." Dad shook his head. "Anyway, after a year of dating, I proposed to your mother. She wanted us to go tell her father in person. It was quite scary, what with all the growling humans."

"My father wasn't very pleased with my actions, but what could he do? I was his oldest child, and heir to the werewolf clan. Not only that, but it is strictly against werewolf nature to hurt one's kindred spirit…" Mom looked over at Leah's hand that silently trailed to mine.

"Are you saying that dad was...is your…kindred spirit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "That shouldn't be able to happen right? I mean, aren't you only supposed to be a kindred spirit with a werewolf?" Maybe it wasn't out of the norm for me and Leah to be together then.

"That is how it is _supposed _to be. None of us were expecting for a werewolf to find their kindred spirit in a different mythical creature. In any case, my father asked what I was planning to do, as vampires don't age and werewolves do." Mom sighed. "I was studying up, trying to figure out how a werewolf could become a vampire, when I heard whispers in the tunnels about a fight between the vampires and werewolves that was going to happen in America."

"That's were Seth came in." Leah chuckled.

"Correct." Mom said. "Me and your father was married at the time, and when we came here, we were found out by some Volturi members. After the fight, they took the four remaining human-eaters, and sentenced them to death. After that, they vowed to come looking for us."

"Thanks to my gift, we were able to run for a month. That gave us enough time for your birth. After that, we had to bunker down, because of our newborn son, and that's how the Volturi got us." Dad said, looking at me.

"I'm confused? What is your gift?" Leah asked, shifting her weight onto mine.

"I am able to tell when a power is being used on me. I could tell Demetri was tracking us, so we fled." Dad sighed. "The difficult part was trying to convince Caius to let you and your mother live."

"We did, and he banished us from seeing you." Mom said. "After we raised you and taught you how to hunt, we left. It was a very difficult thing to do, but it ensured your survival."

"We later told Carlisle that he might run into you, and we gave him your description. Remember how I told you to stay around Forks? That was the reason." Dad said. "I never did believe that you would find him, but it shouldn't surprise me."

"So, what have you been doing the past few years?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We headed back to Britain, and told my father of our predicament. He was upset at first, but only because he couldn't see his oldest grandson, and the next heir to the wolves." Mom said, smiling at me.

"You mean, Alex is the Alpha?" Leah asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Not yet. You see, while I was over there, I ruled for awhile. When I'm gone, my dad or brother will oversee things. I am the Alpha as of now. Once I pass it off to Alex, it will be his turn to rule." Mom smiled, but then frowned. "By the way, we had to move our clan to Italy. Aro caught up to us and said that it would be wise if we moved to Italy, so that our council can speak with their council."

"I like Aro; he's the only one I trust." Dad mumbled.

"So we packed our bags and moved." Mom chuckled. "And boy wasn't Aro surprised to see that it was a vampire in charge of the werewolves. Caius recognized me though, and explained."

"How were you able to change, that's the confusing part." I asked, scratching my head.

"While I did research, I read that a Child of the Moon could choose to let the venom spread. I followed the instructions carefully. The first one was to find my goal, and I did. The next was to concentrate while the selected vampire bit me. Then I had to mentally push the venom through my blood. It was quite difficult, and a very painful procedure." Mom said, grimacing.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked.

"The Volturi can not say anything about this." Dad said. "You chose to seek us, not the other way around."

I nodded, opening my mouth to speak, but then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the caller id. Lily. I totally forgot about her. I groaned and stood up. "Excuse me, I _have _to take this call." I said, glancing at Leah. Her lip was up in a growl.

"Why?" Mom asked, noting Leah's response. "Is it another girlfriend?"

"No, mom. It's my kindred spirit." I said, letting the phone go to voicemail. I knew she'd call back, but I wanted to explain my predicament with my parents.

"That's excellent honey! I'm so proud of you!" Mom said, getting gushy. She glanced at Leah. "But if you have a kindred spirit, then why are you with the shapeshifter?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain." I said, scratching my wrists. "See, this girl." I pointed at my phone. "Found out that I'm her kindred spirit. At first I was with her, but then I saw Leah and found my kindred spirit. Not only that, but I am Leah's imprint, which is similar to kindred spirits."

"That is weird." Mom said. "I guess finding a kindred spirit in another creature runs in the family." She chuckled.

"Anyway, I need to tell her I'm no longer interested." I walked out to the porch just as the phone started to ring again.

"Hi, Lily." I answered, getting out of hearing range from Leah.

"Baby, where are you? I can't wait. I need you now." She whispered into the phone, whining. This used to make me want to go to her, but now it just seemed creepy.

"Lily, I found my kindred spirit."

There was a short pause. "Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Is it Lindsey Dawdle? The one in our high school? If it is, then I'm going to kill her."

"It's not Lindsey, and she doesn't go to our school."

Another short pause. "I can't think of who it is."

I gulped. "You and her didn't get along well when you met yesterday."

I heard Lily's breath intake, and then a growl. "Leah! That's not possible! She's not a werewolf!"

"But she is a shapeshifter, another creature. My mother found her kindred spirit in my dad, and we both know he is not a werewolf."

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, picking up the last part of my sentence. She knew I didn't know much about my parents.

"Well, I kind of spoke with them just now." I said, staring up at the clouds. I saw an image of two wolves. Funny.

"_Really_, that is quite interesting."

"Lily, don't ever call me again. I don't have feelings for you anymore." I snapped the phone shut, and stormed off to the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yay! Alex gets to talk with Joseph and Tabatha! And also Lily.**

**I had to say that the wolves moved to Italy so it would make more sense in my friends' story, who is going to use some of the same characters.**

**Another ad for hufflepuffbrunette247. Read her story, **_Equinox_**, it's actually really good. And I'm not just saying that because I am a character in it.**

**Also check out my other stories. **_My personal sunrise_** and **_My Personal Sunset_**. It would really make my day if I had more reviews.**

**As always, read and review!**


	14. What now?

_Genie: You get three wishes._

_Me: I wish for Edward._

_Genie: Done. You now have 2 wishes and an Edward cut-out._

_Me: I wish for the Twilight DVD._

_Genie: Done. One wish left._

_Me: I wish that I owned Twilight._

_Genie: I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable._

_Me: Grr…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What now?**

It's been a week since I spoke with Lily. She's been distant at school lately, and she hasn't called me at all to tell me what's up.

Leah and I continue to see each other, doing some things behind my parents' backs that I'm ashamed of. Jake and Seth continue to hang by me in school, and Ness and I became real close friends. The whole Cullen clan welcomed me as their family member, and I felt loved.

"So, Leah wants to know if you want to come to our cabin." Seth said after school.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged, walking out to the parking lot. Lily was hanging around near my car. When she saw I had her attention, she moved her finger indicating me to come here.

"Uh-oh! Girl troubles." Seth snickered. Jake slapped him on his back.

"I'll go take care of it." I said, walking to my car.

"Alex, can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure." I said, opening my car door. She got in the same moment I did, and I drove off. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Um…can we go to your place? I need to talk to you…privately." She whispered.

"No problem." As long as you don't steal me away from Leah, which would most likely not happen. The trip was silent as I made my way to my small apartment. Once there, I slammed my car door and headed to the door of my apartment.

I flipped on the light when I had the door open, and I threw my backpack on the couch. "Okay, talk." I turned to Lily, who went to sit on the sofa.

"Alex, I want you." She whispered, and she brought her head up to see me. "You can walk away from her."

"Lily, I don't want you. Don't you understand?" I said, sitting in the armchair.

"You don't understand that we are meant to be together. You are my kindred spirit." She got up and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me on the lips.

I shook my head and pushed away. "Lily, you aren't my kindred spirit." I sighed as she stood up, looking rejected. "Don't you see? Even before all this nonsense, I wasn't attracted to you at all. I did care for you, before I met Leah. However, Leah and I are meant to be together. I love her, Lily. I love her more than my own life."

"You used to love me." She whispered.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I got lust and love confused. I lusted for you, but I loved Leah. I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't want anything to do with you if you are constantly going to try and break me off of Leah."

Lily looked at me for a second, and then I noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I groaned. "Please don't do that Lily. It's only going to make it harder."

Lily sniffed. "You know what's going to make it harder?" She asked. "Carrying your child, that's what."

My eyes went wide, and I stared at her stomach. It looked like it did a week ago; her slim figure. "You must be crazy. We only did it once."

"Well, it seems like you hit the mark with that bullet." She whispered.

"_If _you are pregnant, you wouldn't be able to see the signs until the month period. We did it 2 _weeks_ ago." I said, crossing my arms.

"I know it's yours, Alex." She took a step towards me. "I've been having morning sickness, and I'm late for my period. Besides, the vampire part in you would make this child grow quicker."

I took in a big deep breath. _If _Lily was carrying my child, I should be able to tell, right? I would want to comfort that child. But I wasn't. "Lily, maybe its Nate's kid. You two did frequently do it, and it is quite possible that he is the real father."

"I feel it inside of me, Alex. I know you are the father." She pouted.

I shook my head. "I don't think it is. I'm sorry Lily, but if you continue to lie just to get me to yourself, then I don't think we should be friends."

"But…" Lily started, but I raised a hand.

"Get out." I said, pointing to the door.

She huffed and stomped her way to the door. Before leaving she turned to me and said, "You will regret this, Alexander Joseph Lewis. Trust me, you will regret this." She glared at me one final time, and then left.

"Meowrr." I heard someone say, trying to imitate a cats' growl. The door was still left open, so I saw Seth and Jacob walk past the door.

"Very funny guys." I said. Seth and Jake came in, holding their duffle bags.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Nessie and Megan are in Jake's Rabbit. He's going to drive them there while Leah takes me and you." Seth said, looking around my house. "Did you pack yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance. Lily wanted to speak with me, so I did." I said, looking for my duffle-bag.

Seth coughed, which made me turn towards him. "We heard what she said. Are you sure it's not your kid? I mean, if it is, you should be there, you know?"

"Yeah, but I can feel that it isn't my kid." I grabbed the duffle bag that was in the closet. "Maybe it's Nate's. You know, the guy that beat the crap out of me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jake said, snapping his fingers. "Were they together or something?"

"Yeah, since middle school." I turned to them. "Umm, I'll meet you out in the car. I need to pack some things."

"No problem." Seth said.

"I'll just get a head start then." Jake stretched. "Meet y'all there." He left with Seth, while I packed the rest of my clothes. When I was finished, I threw the duffle-bag over my shoulder and headed to the parking lot. Leah's mustang was waiting, trunk open.

"Toss it here, man!" Seth said, bounding to the trunk. He clapped his hands and got in a catching position.

I chuckled and tossed it at him. "Dude, I think you are taking it too seriously."

He caught it, threw it in the trunk and headed into the car in one movement. "Naw, I don't think so."

"Whatever." I said, walking to the passenger side door. Once inside, I buckled the seatbelt and smiled at Leah. "Hey."

"Hey." She said, and she leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I've missed you."

Seth snorted in the backseat. "Please, you just saw him this morning."

Leah growled at her brother. "How many times have I heard you tell Megan you missed her? I think I have some more points to gain before you start complaining."

Seth put up his hands. "I surrender." We all laughed as Leah drove off to her cabin that was nestled into the woods.

-----At the cabin-----

Jake, Megan, and Nessie were waiting for us to arrive with the key. Megan's eyes were a light butterscotch, so I took it that she went hunting before we arrived. Nessie might have too, but you couldn't tell with her eyes.

"'Bout time you got here. I was forced to listen to girl talk." Jake grimaced. Nessie saw that so she went over to him and slapped him. "Babe, I was just kidding."

"I know." She smiled.

"All right, let's get everything inside so I can get something to eat. I'm starving!" Leah said, unlocking the door to the cabin.

We went inside and took one of the three rooms. Me and Leah, Jake and Nessie, and Seth and Megan. After that, I was rummaging through the fridge.

"What do you want?" I asked Leah when she walked in.

"I don't know. How about we go for a run until I decide on what I want?" Leah said, pointing her thumb towards the woods.

"Sure." I turned to the hallway. "Jake, Seth! Leah wants to go for a run! Want to come with?"

Jake and Seth appeared out of their rooms. "Sure, sure." Jake said, taking off his shirt. Seth did the same, and tossed it at Megan who was sitting on the couch.

"Gee, thanks." Megan muttered, folding his shirt.

"Sorry, babe." Seth said, and he went over to give her a kiss. "See you when we return." Seth and Jake turned to the door, and I followed while Leah went out the back door.

I took off my shirt, and cracked my neck. I concentrated for a second, until I could tell the transformation was upon me. I took a deep breath and leaned forward as my appearance took on canine qualities. My fingers became elongated, teeth became pointed, and my snout grew. Oh how I missed transforming.

When my change was complete, I met up with Jake and Seth. Leah was already there.

_Ready?_ She asked, cocking her head to the side.

_Yeah._ I nodded, and we went into a full-out sprint. Leah caught a smell of some kind of animal, and it made my mouth water.

_Okay, I know what I want to eat._ Leah said as she veered to the right. Me and the guys followed until we came upon a cave of adult grizzlies. _Mmm. Grizzlies. _Leah went inside the cave and came out with an adult male in her mouth. She sat him down and began to eat.

I walked over near her and moved my claw to the bear. _Can you share?_ I thought.

Leah lifted her head, blood dripping from her muzzle. She growled at me, and returned to her food. I turned to look at Seth and Jacob, who was looking at each other. Jake turned his head to me, and growled.

I threw my shoulders up in the air in a shrug. He cocked his head to the side, and began walking towards that direction. I followed him, until we were a safe distance away from Leah. We phased back, and pulled on our shorts. Thank you Jake for teaching me that trick.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Jake asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

Jake sighed. "Leah hates raw meat with a passion. Before Nessie was born, she would gripe to me all the time about it. Why do you think she knows how to cook?" Jake shook his head. "Something is going on with Leah. Not only is she eating raw meat, but her smell is a bit off too."

I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

"Before, it just used to smell like the woods. You know, like how Seth and I do. Now, it's mixed with vampire smell and…" He trailed off, looking in the direction of Leah.

"And what?"

"And the Children of the Moon." Jake said, looking at me. He then chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised though. Your smell would be all over her since you two are together."

I didn't listen to him. Instead I was contemplating with what he was saying. Leah was having cravings for raw meat. Cravings. "Oh, dear god." I whispered, falling to my knees.

"Alex, you okay?" Jake asked, rushing over to me.

"I don't know." I fell forward, catching myself with my hands. "I didn't think…should've used…"

"Spit it out! You're scaring me here!" Jake asked.

I took in one deep breath to recover myself. "Jake, I think I know what's going on with Leah." I whispered, staring at the ground.

"What?!" He asked, shaking me.

I pushed myself up so that I was on my knees again. "Jake, I think Leah is pregnant with my child."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Woo! Leah gets a baby! How will Leah take it? Or even Jacob?**

**From now on I'm gonna keep giving a shout-out to hufflepuffbrunette247. Read her story **_Equinox__**.**_

**As always, read and review!**


	15. Situations Set In

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Situations Set In**

Jake was staring at me skeptically. "Are you sure? I mean, Leah hasn't had a menstrual cycle since she became a wolf."

"It's the only explanation I can think of." I said. "Why else would she smell like me all the time? Why else would she be craving foods that she normally hates?"

"Guess your right." Jake said. "Hey, aren't you a hybrid?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Jake smirked. "I just remembered some piece of trivia from Biology. Hybrids are sterile. You know, like Ligers and Mules."

"That's why I never thought to use protection. I just figured that my seeds couldn't be planted." I said, shaking my head.

Jake laughed. "Jeez, Alex. You're more fertile than the Amazon rainforest!" He clutched his stomach to stop from laughing his guts out. **(A/N: hufflepuffbrunette247 came up with that comparison.)**

"Well, maybe this means Nessie can have kids." I added, getting on my two feet.

Jake's face changed, and he snapped his fingers. "You may be on to something. See ya!" Jake said, running in the direction of the cabin.

"Great." I mumbled. I walked to the place that I left Leah and Seth. Leah was just finishing her bear and Seth was watching her, waiting for the scraps. "Leah, can I talk to you?"

Leah's head moved upwards, and I saw that the blood on her muzzle was starting to dry up. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Seth, go on to Megan. I promise we'll be up there soon." I said. Seth's sand colored head nodded, and he dashed to the cabin.

Leah cocked her head to the side, indicating that she was going to change. I nodded, and waited for her to return.

"What did you need to talk with me about?" Leah said, bounding her way towards me.

I scratched the back of my head. How was I going to say this? "Leah, Jake told me that you hate raw meat."

She shrugged. "It's actually really good when you get the chance to savor the flavor."

"Have you been feeling strange at all lately?" I asked, trying to see if she has anymore symptoms.

Leah thought for a moment. "Actually, I've been violently getting sick the past couple days, that is, until I had some meat. And when I woke up this morning, I noticed I had one more curve."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Leah rolled up her shirt to expose her belly. Sure enough, a small but defined bump was protruding from her stomach.

I took in a deep breath. "Leah, this might come as a shock for you, but I think I came up with an explanation."

She rolled her shirt back down. "What do you mean?"

"Leah, I think you are pregnant…with my child." I said, staring at her dark brown eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Leah busted into a round of laughter. "You're kidding me right? I mean, I can't get pregnant." She wiped a tear away while she was still laughing.

With a grim face, I shook my head. "Jake said you even smelled like me, even in your wolf form. I honestly think you are pregnant."

Leah's expression changed. It went from laughter, to fury. "Don't even joke about those things, okay?! Jake told you I wanted to have kids, huh? And you thought it would be a nice game to get Leah's hopes up!" She poked her finger at my chest. "I'm not having it, buddy-boy."

I lifted my hands up. "You should know that I would never lie to you. Besides, this should make you happy. We are going to be parents." I said, placing my hands on her stomach.

While my hand was there, I felt a little nudge at my touch.

"Alex, you better not be lying to me. If you are, you are going to get one hell of a payback." Leah said, tears in her eyes.

I knelt down next to her stomach. "Leah, I can prove it." I grabbed one of her hands, and placed it on her stomach, next to my hand. I didn't feel any nudge. "Come on little baby." I whispered. "Do it for mommy." The nudger did its thing, and I looked up at Leah. Her eyes were wide.

"Impossible." She whispered, but I could see the acceptance in her eyes. "We have to get to Carlisle." Leah said, running towards the cabin.

"Hold up!" I yelled, stopping her. "Why do we need to go to Carlisle?"

Leah sighed. "If my pregnancy is going to be anything like Bella's, then we are going to need him." She looked to the sky. "I just never thought I could get pregnant."

"Maybe since it was with your imprint, you were able to." I said, pulling a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Or maybe the gracious god wanted to bless us with a miracle." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Leah. I am proud to have you as the mother of my child." I whispered, and gave her a kiss. Somewhere deep in my mind, someone was shouting 'LILY!' Lily didn't have a bump when I saw her, and it was two weeks ago when we last did it. She must be pregnant with Nate's child, because if she was pregnant with mine, she'd be showing more than Leah.

Leah broke our kiss. "Come on. We need to head back to Nanaimo so Carlisle can keep an eye on me."

"Don't we need to head to the cabin first?" I said, looking in that direction.

"Riiight." Leah chuckled. "Let's go break the news."

We ran to the cabin, and I opened the door. When I did, I was instantly greeted with cold arms.

"Congratulations." Megan said, releasing me. Seth gave me a pat on the back.

"Where are Nessie and Jake?" I asked, looking around.

Jake chuckled, and I saw him enter from the hallway. He was wearing boxers, and Nessie came in wearing his t-shirt. Her hair was messed up, so I instantly gathered what they were doing. I shook my head.

"Hey, you made us hopeful." He said, throwing a thumbs up. "Congratulations, dude. Now let's pray that Ness can do the same."

Nessie giggled and gave Leah a hug. I heard Leah whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, Nessie. If it can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Thanks Leah." She whispered back.

Seth coughed. "Well, I guess our trip is cut short. Time to pack up again." He glanced at Jake and Nessie. "And I think some people need to get dressed."

Jake and Nessie laughed as they headed to their room. I followed them until I reached my room. I grabbed my duffle bag, and the shirt that I had sprawled across the bed. I threw the shirt on, and carried the bag until I reached the living room.

The drive to Nanaimo was silent until _someone_ piped up his big mouth.

"So what are you going to name it?" Seth asked when we were halfway there.

I snorted. "Jeez, Seth. Shouldn't we wait? I mean, we just found out she's pregnant."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, this pregnancy is going to go by fast, too. Besides, I want to know what you plan on naming my niece or nephew." Seth smiled. "You should name it after the perfect uncle he's going to have."

"Who, Edward?" Leah chuckled. "I don't think Edward would be a good choice."

"I don't know. Edward would make the perfect uncle." I mused, waiting for Seth's reaction.

"What about Seth?!" He asked, pointing at himself. "How many times did I hold Nessie for Bella and Edward? Remember? I'm a good uncle!"

"Sure you are." Leah and I said in unison.

"Actually, I have been thinking of names." Leah said, continuing on the interstate.

My eyes went wide. "Really?!" To be honest, I was thinking of a boy name…but I wasn't going to let Leah know.

"What do you think of Owen for a boy?"

"Owen?" Me and Seth said. I continued. "Oh, when is he going to be here?" I joked.

"Shut up. If you don't like my name then make up one yourself." Leah said, concentrating on her driving.

"I was thinking Xavier." I said.

Leah must have pondered it, because the car was silent. All you heard was the car engine, and the whoosh from Seth's open window.

"That's actually not a bad one." Seth said.

Leah cracked a smile. "No, it's not. It's a really good one." She glanced at me, and reached for my hand. "Of course daddy would pick the perfect name for his son."

"Our son." I corrected.

"Ugh!" Seth said. "None of that mushy-gushy stuff with me around, you hear?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Please, how many times did I not complain when you and Megan were sucking face?"

"Right." He hung his head.

The rest of the car ride we tried to figure out a girl name. We came up with Madison. Well, Leah did, and I just went along with it so she'd be happy. I guess that's how the imprint/kindred spirit thing worked. We got to the house, and Alice answered the door before we knocked.

"Our future suddenly disappeared, so I thought it would be you guys." She said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Yes well, we have news…and you don't know what it is, do you?"

Alice's smile faded. "No, I don't. But I wish I do."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to need everyone down here." I said in a conversational tone. Everyone, including my parents, filled the living room in.

"What is so important, son?" Dad asked, cocking his head to the side. Edward was trying to hide a laugh, but then stopped and glared at Jake.

"Jake, please keep your mind away from those thoughts." He warned. Jake put his hands up and backed away. I tried to think of what he saw. The image of Jake and Ness from earlier popped into my head. "You too, Alex. I know that Jake does stuff to my daughter, but I don't want to hear about it."

"Fine. I do need to give some very exciting news." I cleared my throat but Leah was the one who spoke next.

"We're expecting a child!" She screamed. I took in everyone's expression. There was jealousy, which was obviously Rosalie; joy, Bella and Alice and Esme; caution, Carlisle and Jasper; funny, Emmett, probably thinking of sex; caution at first, but then annoyance at Emmett, which was Edward. I stopped when I got to my parents faces. They were mad…

"Son, you are only sixteen years old." Dad said, grasping my shoulders.

"Physically, yes. But mentally I'm an adult. Dad, I can do this. Trust me." I said, taking his hands off of me.

"Son, do you realize the danger you're putting her through?" Mom said, staring at Leah.

Carlisle chuckled. "De-ja-vu."

"Listen, lady. I'm stronger than you think, okay." Leah said, her mood swings kicking in. "I don't need some snobby little Child of the Moon to tell the father of my child what to do. Kay? He can make his own decisions."

"Seems like her pregnancy is going by quickly as well." Carlisle said. "Leah, could you come with me so I could do an ultrasound."

Leah became perky again. "Okay, doc." She skipped in the direction Carlisle went.

"Son." Dad said, shaking his head. "That shouldn't happen. You two are both young."

"Actually, Leah's older then me." Seth said. Everyone stared at him. "Just saying, I mean, it makes her fifty years old, you know?"

"Dad. I can handle this. I can feel it." I gave him a hug. "I just wish you two would be proud of me. I mean, I didn't think I could father children at all."

"We are proud of you, but worried for her safety. We can see how much you two love each other, and we know it would devastate you if she died." Mom said, giving me a hug.

A knock on the door pulled us into reality. "Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hey, Esme." I recognized Sue's voice. "Um, Bella forgot some things of Charlie's. Actually, I forgot to tell her, but you know what I mean." She laughed nervously.

"Of course, why don't you come in?" Esme said, letting her in.

"Thank you." Sue said, and she made her way into the living room. "Whoa, you have full house." She said, staring at everyone. She was awkwardly holding a large box. Bella went over to take it.

"Thank you Sue." She said. "I know it's been hard."

"Yeah, real hard." Sue smiled at Seth, who waved really hard, and then she saw me. "Well hello Alex. Are things between you and Leah patched up now?"

"Actually, Sue. I need to show you something." I said leading her to the room that I heard Carlisle and Leah in.

"Okay then." She said, confused.

When we got to the door, I turned to her. "Brace yourself." I opened the door, and let Sue see the image of Carlisle giving Leah and ultrasound, with that slimy goo on her stomach.

"Oh, hi mommy! What a nice surprise. Guess what! I'm pregnant!" Leah said, either on a mood swing or hyped up on drugs.

I heard a thud on the floor and turned to see Sue on the ground. "Sue, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. Carlisle stopped what he was doing and came over to us.

"Don't worry, Alex. This is a lot to take in. I wasn't surprised in the slightest when she fainted. Emmett." He called and Emmett was there in an instant. "Take Sue to the couch while I finish up." Emmett nodded and grabbed Sue. "And yes, Alex, there is a baby in there." He smiled. "And I can already tell you the sex of the baby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: It will be awhile until I get to write again. I'm going to D.C for spring break. I plan on writing chapters while I'm in the car, considering it is a nine hour drive. And when I get the chance, I'll type it on my step-dad's laptop.**

**So what do you think she's going to have? And please note, this baby is different from Nessie. The membrane will not be as hard, since it has less vampire in it.**

**As always, read and review!**


	16. Normal for now

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight Saga…don't you get tired of hearing that? I get tired of typing it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal…for now**

It's been about two weeks since Leah and I found out she was expecting. She has been on constant lockdown at the Cullen house, under constant surveillance from the town doctor. Carlisle took the whole month off so he could be at Leah's service for 24/7. I, unfortunately, was under her service 24/7 as well.

Whoever said that woman had a glow to them while they are pregnant is dead wrong. Either that or it was just a gimmick. Leah was downright bitchy, but Jake and Seth didn't pay much attention to it. They said they were used to Leah's bitch-fits.

Sue stayed with us too, prepping her daughter for the birth of her first grandchild. Sue always smiled at me like I gave her the greatest gift in the world.

I still went to school and work, keeping up the charade. Mom and Dad moved in with me, and Dr. Harper wasn't so happy when the hospital hired dad.

Lily was sent off to one of those schools for pregnant teens. I haven't heard much from Lily since she told me she was pregnant, and I was glad. I mean, I was tired of having her on my case.

Even though Leah and I were exhausted, we still loved each other. Her stomach grew more and more everyday. Carlisle knew the sex of the baby, but Leah and I wanted to keep it a surprise, so he didn't tell us. Leah would always greet me when I came home from school, and I would say hello to our baby.

Things were normal…but some small part of me, somewhere in the back of my head, wondered what would happen next. Alice was getting flickers of the Volturi visiting, because Mom and Dad supposedly 'breached' the contract. We were preparing for their visit; we just didn't know when they were going to show up.

I didn't sit with Chris or Brian anymore; they seemed to take Nate's place in the fight. Now I sat with the freaks, as everyone calls them.

Everything was going great. I was happy, I had my parents back in my life, and I was expecting my first child.

"Alex…" Leah said, smiling. I brought her a dead rabbit to help curb her non-stopping appetite. "Alex, Alice saw something." She whispered, frowning.

My eyes grew wide, and I ran in to find Alice in a fetal position. "Alice, what did you see?!" I asked, shaking her.

Alice stared up at me. "Caius."

I took in a deep breath. "What about him?"

"He's coming…with Lily." Alice said, rocking back and forth. Just then, I heard a scream from the living room. I groaned and ran to the room to find Leah clutching her stomach.

_What now! _I thought to myself, running to help her. "What's the matter Leah?" I asked, steadying her to her feet. She was still clutching her stomach, and she stared at me; her face was in pure agony.

"It's time." She whispered before she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Carlisle!" I called, rushing Leah to the hospital bed Carlisle brought.

Carlisle came in quickly, and had his tools out and ready. I held Leah's hands as Carlisle preformed the c-section; both Leah and I thought it would be best to go through the birthing process this way.

"Alex," Leah whispered, and then tears fell through her eyes. A second later, I saw fury in them. "You did this to me! You asshole!" She yelled, trying to throw a punch at me.

"Leah, if you could hold still, it would make this much easier." Carlisle said, and then he turned to me. "Be prepared for her to scream more. I don't have the tools to keep her sedated for long, because her temperature burns it off faster."

I nodded, and whispered sweet nothings into Leah's ear, trying to keep her calm.

An hour passed before Carlisle was finally done with the operation; Leah's body kept trying to heal itself, which made it quite difficult.

"Alex, Leah, you are the proud parents to a bouncing baby boy." Carlisle smiled, handing our son over to us.

Leah laughed weakly. "I guess there isn't a Madison."

I kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry; we can always try again later." I then turned to our son. "Hey, Xavier." I whispered, stroking him with my finger. He giggled, and grabbed my finger. His brown eyes looked exactly like Leah's, and he had a full head of curly brown hair. Must be a combination of my dirty blond and Leah's black.

"There coming…fast…" I heard Alice say, though she was downstairs.

Leah heard it too. "No, I don't want them to take our baby."

"They won't." I whispered, stroking her hair.

"They might. Caius isn't too fond of shapeshifters either." Leah said, holding Xavier close.

"Alex, we need you…now." Edward said, coming into the room. I noticed his grave expression, so I followed him downstairs.

Mom and dad were downstairs waiting when I arrived. Mom was smiling, but dad was glowering.

"Joseph, who can you feel it on?" Carlisle asked, walking in.

Dad groaned. "Me and Alex. I can tell Demetri is tracking us at the same time. I bet Caius isn't so thrilled that we are at the same location."

"What triggered it?" Esme asked.

"I don't think anything triggered it. They said they would keep a close eye on us." Mom said.

I suddenly remembered what Alice said about Lily. "It was Lily. She went to them."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Probably figures that if she can't have you, nobody can." Leah said, walking down the stairs. "I could tell that she would not take no for an answer from you, Alex. She loves you just as much as I do."

I groaned. "When will she realize that I don't want her?"

"The power of the kindred spirit is too strong to resist, honey." Mom said, smiling. "She's just doing what her instincts are telling her."

"Alice, when are they coming?" I asked, looking at her.

She stood up. "A week. They want to make sure that we know they are coming."

"Bring them on!" I heard Emmett say, returning from his hunting trip he took with Jasper and Rosalie. "So, who's coming?" He added, later.

Edward rolled his eyes. "The Volturi."

"Oh, well, bring them on!" He repeated, flexing his muscles.

I took a deep breath. "I think…" I said, but was interrupted with a short 'yip'. It came from the room that Leah had given birth in, so Leah and I instantly thought Xavier was in trouble. We rushed up the stairs to find a small, German shepherd puppy dashing across the room. He stopped and wagged his tail when he saw us.

"Well, I guess we know what he inherited." Leah muttered. "I just don't understand why he looks like a dog rather than a wolf."

"Maybe as he grows, so does his wolf form." I suggested, kneeling down on the ground. Xavier ran up to me, and licked my knees.

"Son, change back." I said, scolding him. "It's not a nice thing to do, especially when you were born just minutes ago."

"Can he even understand you?" Leah asked, leaning into my ear.

I heard feet against the hardwood floor. "Yes, he can." Edward said. "Just watch." We watched as the little puppy transformed into our baby boy.

"He's talented, just like his parents." I whispered, picking up Xavier.

"Now we just need to prepare for a tough meeting." Leah muttered, reminding me of the Volturi's visit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, I know. Xavier was born way too fast. But remember, the pregnancy is very similar to Bella's.**

**I will be writing a sort of sequel after this, I'll explain it more in depth later.**

**As always, read and review!**


	17. Crashing

**Disclaimer: …you know what I'm going to say.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crashing**

This is horrible. How could Lily do such a thing? Yeah, I know lately she's been a bitch, but I didn't think she'd go as far as to go to the Volturi.

I was sitting on mine and Leah's bed, contemplating what was going to happen. Our little loop-hole better work, or else we are dead. The Cullens will die too, because they supported it.

"Alex." Leah moaned, waking up from her slumber. "Go back to bed, baby. We need all the sleep we can get." She sat upright, and rubbed my shoulders.

I sighed. "I'm just afraid that we would get hurt."

Leah laughed. "Please, every one of us has faced the Volturi before. Once they get the chance to listen, they can be reasoned with."

"The last time I was in the same room with a Volturi member was when I was a baby." I shook my head, and placed my hands over my eyes. "I just feel useless. Like this is my entire fault."

"Alex, it's not our fault. If you need to blame someone, blame the bitch." She started to massage my shoulders, which felt really good, considering I was really tense.

"Daddy." I heard Xavier say, peeking over his crib. He had the same growth development as me or Nessie, so we weren't surprised when he began speaking. He was even starting to walk, and his body was growing a bit longer everyday.

"What, X?" I asked, walking over to his crib.

"I'm scared. What if they take you away from me?" He asked, pouting.

I sighed, and lifted him up. "They will not take you away from me, or your mother. We will get through this." I said, staring at him.

"Now that's the spirit." Leah chuckled, and she lied back down in the bed. Shortly after, I heard faint snores coming from her direction.

Xavier smiled. "Daddy, can we go running?" He asked in a low voice, not trying to wake Leah up.

I chuckled. "Sure thing, kiddo." I said, and I tiptoed towards the door. It's been awhile since I changed, so I was itching to stretch my limbs. Xavier loved to run, but he wasn't nearly as fast as me.

We reached the outdoors, and I placed him on the grass. He sniffed a dandelion that was on the ground, and sneezed, which caused him to transform. I laughed at this, but then the tiny puppy growled at me.

I shook my head, and threw off my shirt. Thanks to some trivia from mom, I now knew that with some concentration, I could keep my clothes on so that when I transformed back into a human, I wouldn't be butt naked.

I shut my eyes, and let the sensation sweep through me. It felt great, better than what I normally felt. Realizing quietly to myself, this was how the full-blooded Children of the Moon felt, maybe even better. Cooped up in their fragile bodies until they spring during the full moon. I felt pity for them, because I was able to transform anytime I felt like it.

I looked up at the sky, and the moon was three quarters full. That's a good thing, then. It means I won't run into any Children of the Moon, mainly Dr. Harper.

I was extremely thirsty in this form, and the venom already flowed to my mouth. I looked over at Xavier, and he was wagging his tail. We still haven't figured out his appetite yet, so I wasn't sure if he would be hungry _or_ thirsty.

I raised my muzzle into the air, and took a deep breath with my nose. Many scents greeted me, the strongest was Xavier. I was able to smell three elk, and a large grizzly bear. Grinning to myself, which caused Xavier to stare at me like I was crazy, I raced after it, Xavier following way behind.

When I caught sight of the grizzly, I leaped toward him, claws at the ready. He saw me coming for him, so he turned and roared at me. Not deterred by this gesture, I let out my own growl, causing him to stand on his two feet. I collided with him, my claws at his shoulders, my teeth on his neck. He let out a few growls, but the venom soon took effect, and he was down for the count.

Xavier finally caught up to me, and his puppy eyes were wide. I grinned, my mouth dripping with a mixture of blood, venom, and fur, and I handed him a piece of bear meat. He cautiously sniffed it, and then stared up at me.

_What the heck does he want?_ I thought to myself, trying to figure it out.

I heard a light rustle in the trees behind us. I turned toward the figure, my teeth bared, and my bloody claws hanging at my sides. A grey wolf emerged from the brush, and walked over to the bear. She grabbed a piece of meat, chewed it, and then Xavier licked her muzzle. The wolf threw up her food, and then turned to stare at me while Xavier ate.

_Have you not watched Animal Planet?_ She thought to me, making me realize that this wolf is Leah. _You need to regurgitate the food in order for a pup to eat it._

_When did you wake up?_

_I was pretending to be asleep when you left. I thought it would be a good idea to have one last family hunting trip before…_ She trailed off, and she stared at Xavier more.

I began thinking of how our life was going to change tomorrow, as that was the date Alice saw the Volturi arriving. It could go in more than one way. We die, we live, we get separated. Hopefully we will be able to live, but I believe it is a long shot.

Like Leah said, it would be a good thing for the family to be together, if only for one night. Xavier was still munching, so I went over and began eating what I could, gathering strength for tomorrow.

I could tell now that this is going to be one long confrontation. I'm not looking forward to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, short chapter. ** **This is mainly a filler, but it also has some reflecting of the next chapter. Basically a gloom chapter, because Alex doesn't know which way it will go.**

**So, a question to you readers. Will there be a fight, or not? I haven't fully decided, so some encouragement in either direction will be helpful.**

**As always, read and review!**


	18. Volturi

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Volturi**

Leah and I were sitting down on the damp grass in the clearing that Alice saw the Volturi coming through. Nessie and Jake were playing with Xavier, while the others were with their respected partners.

"If it does end in a fight, where do you want to send Xavier?" She asked as our hands intertwined.

I sighed. "I don't know if they'll let him live…but preferably with Seth." I said, looking up in the sky.

"Hey." She said, yanking my hand. I looked at her. "We'll pull through this; you need to have a little faith."

I half-smiled. "Allowing a little faith would bring down my guard. It will be good to be a little tense, don't you think?"

She knocked me upside my head, but then gave a humorless laugh. "You know, _if_ this is the end, I'm glad I spent it with you."

I leaned my head in to where it was touching hers. "Same here."

Coming from the trees around us, I heard a low growling. Seth's sand color fur appeared in front of us, and he nodded to a spot in the trees.

Leah sighed. "I guess I should get going if they are here." She said, running off to the trees to phase. I stood up at looked towards the direction Seth pointed at.

I recognized most of them through Nessie's memory; she used her gift to show me their faces, so I knew who was the most powerful.

Jane and Alec were in the front, followed by Aro and Caius, and a few of their guards. The other wolves came into the clearing now, and Leah stopped right in front of me. Xavier was with Nessie, way behind the others.

Aro was looking at everyone, until he saw Carlisle. He smiled. "Carlisle, dear old friend. I was hoping we would run into you."

Caius glared at me. "Such as pity that you allied yourself with our enemies."

Carlisle stepped forward, but I paid close attention to the other Volturi members. Through the cloaks, I saw Lily standing quietly. I almost growled at her. "Aro, Caius, I assure you that the contract you made with Joseph is not breached."

Caius scanned the vampires. "Then tell me why Alexander is here with his parents. He even told our informant that he was with his parents."

Dad ignored him, and he walked halfway up to Aro. "Aro, touch my hand and you will see that we did not plan to meet our son. It was his intention, he found us."

Aro smiled again. "I will, but I also would like Alexander to come up." He turned to me. "Young Alexander, you have grown so much. As did young Nessie I see behind there. Nessie, you remember me?" He asked, looking behind the crowd of vampires.

Nessie sighed and made her way to the line we had formed. She was still holding Xavier. "Yes, I remember." Nessie said in a grave voice.

"Is this your son? The one you had with that wolf?" He asked, pointing towards the russet colored wolf.

"No, he's mine." I said, with Leah rumbling in agreement.

Aro's eyes sparkled, and Caius was fuming. "Well, he does seem to have the same facial features as you, I will admit. Back to our subject, do you mind coming over here." Aro glanced at Jane, who had her arms crossed, and her expression was annoyed. "And I do hope Bella would get rid of her shield. If not, Felix and Demetri will have to force her too."

Edward hissed, but Bella held him back. "Go on Alex." She whispered to me. "I dropped my shield on both Alex and Joseph."

"Excellent. Please step forward." Aro motioned us forward, and I made my way to dad. Aro came to meet us, and dad held out a hand. "Alexander, you are next." Aro said, and then he placed his frail hand on dads. It took all of one minute before Aro stood straight up. "Okay, Alexander." He said, offering his hand. I sighed and placed it in his palm. I began thinking of my meeting with dad, the plan I had to go searching for them. Aro let up. "Very well."

"So, are we here for an execution, or not?" Caius asked impatiently, tapping his foot dramatically.

Aro turned to Caius. "Peace, brother. It seems the contract we had signed with Joseph is still in place."

"How is that possible?!" Caius asked, getting furious.

"Through Joseph's thoughts, I saw that he and Tabatha didn't plan to meet their son. They were just visiting Carlisle. Alexander was the one who wanted to meet his parents, and when he did, they were quite furious." Aro smiled.

"Could you leave my family alone?" Dad asked in a pleading tone.

"THAT IS OUT OF THE QUE…" Caius said, yelling, but Aro stopped him.

"Yes, we can leave you alone." Aro turned to leave, but remembered something. "Tabatha, your brother Andreos wanted to tell you hello. He knew I was coming in your direction, so he told me to."

Mom nodded. "You tell Andreos that I feel safe having the pack in his hands."

Aro nodded in return and left, but Caius was still standing with Lily, furious.

"Since the informant is wrong, she must die!" Caius said, and he pulled on her arm.

"NOO!!!!" I yelled, running my body towards them. The wolf in me burst through, and I flung myself on his marble body.

"Insolent pest! Be gone with you!" Caius said, and he raised his hand to slap me.

I growled, and raked my claws on his chest. I could feel pieces of his flesh come loose, but nothing too serious.

"Tabatha, why is your son hurting my brother?" Aro asked when he came back.

Mom took a deep breath. "Because the informant doesn't deserve to die."

Aro placed a hand on Caius. "Brother, now is not the time to take out your revenge on the Children of the Moon."

Lily, though she was on the ground, cleared her throat. "If you want to blame anyone, blame my stepfather. He lives on the normal werewolf diet, and he made me become one of these."

Caius gave a wicked grin. "I guess he will do. Show me where he is, and your life will be spared. As does your spawn." He said, glancing at her stomach. "Jane! Felix! Come with me!" Jane and Felix came with Caius. Felix grabbed Lily, and then they raced out of the clearing.

"Fare thee well, Tabatha. I really hope you visit soon, Carlisle." Aro said, and he left with his other guards.

Leah's grey body touched my own, and we bent our heads in a romantic wolfy embrace.

I heard Alice clear her throat. "I told you we would win." She mumbled, and I heard someone slap her. Thank goodness. Her smugness got on my nerves.

"Are all physics so smug?" Bella asked, and I turned toward them. I took a deep breath, and let my human body take over.

We all walked into the house, happy and carefree. Life was only going to get better from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry folks. This is the last chapter. :'(**

**Anyway, I will have a sequel up, so hit the little Author Alert button. And if you like my stories, check out my others.**

**For the last time, read and review! :'(**


End file.
